Another Killer Aboard
by RatedRGirl83
Summary: Riddick is not the only cold blooded killer on board The Hunter Graza when is crashed on that deserted planet. Riddick/OFC *Rated M for some strong language and adult content*
1. Chapter 1

'They say most of your brain shuts down in cryo sleep. All but the primitive side. The animal side. No wonder I'm still awake. Transporting U.S. Civilians. Forty, forty plus. Some holy man, probably on his way to New Mecca but one route. One route. Smell the woman sweat, boots, tool belt leather. Porspector type along with her husband. And here's my real problem. Mr. Johns. Blue eyed devil. Plannin' on taking me back to slam. Only this time he picked a ghost lane. A long time between stops. Long time for somethin' to go wrong.'

She awoke to the ship shaking. Turbulance. Alarms blaring. Something was going wrong. She could see some people starting to wake up but HE has not been asleep. She turns her head to look over at him. He's standing tall, even intimidating looking locked away. His feet shackled, his arms at his sides, wrists resting on his thighs as they too are chained. A blind fold over his sensitive eyes and horse bit in his mouth. Her poor baby. It seems they will be free soon.

Caroline awoke and her tub opens and she falls to the floor doing her best to stand on her feet and get to the front of the ship trying to steady the beast. In the battle of trying she purges some passengers despite the warning from The Captain. No worries. He will be dead soon enough with a pole through his chest. The back of the ship rips open thanks to the gravitational pull of the planet they are heading for. Soon everything starts to go, including more passengers. The only ones still in sight are the holy man Imam and his boys. Johns who is holding onto a thick pole for dear life. Jack, Shaza, her husband Eric. And of course the two killers.

The ship crashes hard onto the unknown planet. Rynn's tube finally opens and she too falls to the ground. She sees a container opened, lying on its side and sees the kid laying halfway out of it. But before Rynn goes to Jack she looks back over her shoulder and notices Riddick's tube with the letters boldly stating 'NO EARLY RELESE' is busted and he is gone. That brings a smile to her face as she stands up and heads over to Jack who greets her with.

"So, I guess something went wrong?"

They all try and see what is salvageable on the ship. Nothing. Everything is destroyed. Caroline comes back into what is left of the back of the ship and says she is going to go outside to see the damage. Rynn notices everyone is accounted for except Johns.

Riddick knows Johns is deep inside the ship, looking for him. He's got a surprise for him. Johns passes under him without realizing it until Riddick wraps his feet around a long cable and than around Johns neck, trying to choke him out. The thick wires that Riddick is hanging on above and the force of his legs choking Johns and the swinging of his body makes the cables give and Riddick crashes to the floor, still with the chains on his wrists. He rolls onto his back just laying there, waiting. Johns has a baton ready in his hand, ready to strike but notices Riddick not fighting back or moving and he puts the weapon away. Riddick will let Johns catch him again for Riddick's amusement...and Johns. He looms over the murderer and with a smile warns. "Someday...somebody is gonna get hurt and it ain't gonna be me."

'So you think, motherfucker!' Riddick scoulded silently.

While Johns is busy chaining Riddick again Rynn and the rest of the group our out of the crashed ship and on top of it looking around taking in the sight of nothing but brown sand and off in the distance what looks like giant ant holes.

Shaza compliments Caroline. "You did a good job in landing this beast."

Caroline shrugs the compliment off and looks over at Rynn. Her tiny, bony frame with slight muscle tone is noticable. Rynn only stands five feet and four inches and weighs no more than one hundred pounds, if that. Her jet black, silky hair is all messed up but her blue eyes sure do stand out though. Her somewhat pale skin helps.

Rynn could tell that her thoughts of purging the passangers was going through her mind. She couldn't help but smile at that and is grateful that Caroline didn't. Because now her and Riddick have more prey to play with.

Johns comes and joins everyone on the ship. "We should gather what we can and get moving. See if there is a place we can seek shelter and see what this planet has to offer." He instructs.

Everyone obeys his orders except for Rynn. She decided to follow Caroline and Johns outside the hole in the back of the ship where Johns has chained Riddick again, this time to a thick piece of wood that somehow managed to stay together with the battered ship, somewhat. Riddick's wrists were chained from behind and wrapped around the wood as he stood there, somewhat croutched and huntched over. His feet chained to the floor.

'Bastard!' Rynn thought. 'How dare he do this to my baby again.' But she soon calms down at the thought that Johns will get his soon enough.

"Best stay clear of this one, Rynn." Johns warns her. Like she doesn't know the dangers of Riddick. She has only been with Riddick a few years. They crossed paths on the run from mercs and been together ever since. Rynn knows she has nothing to fear when it comes to her man. He won't hurt her. Has never attacked her...unless she wanted him too.

She plays along. "And why is that?" Her soft, sweet voice purrs.

"May get a blade from behind." Indicating Riddick's favorite way to kill. The sweet spot.

"Are we just gonna leave him here?" Caroline speaks up, looking a bit frightened.

"I got no problem with that." Johns says.

"Is he really that dangerous?" Caroline leans to Johns a bit so he could hear her whisper.

"Only around humans." Johns says with a slight smile. "Let's go roam around this dead planet, see what we can find." Johns puts his arm around Caroline's shoulder and walks out of the ship with her, leaving Rynn behind.

She couldn't help but look over her shoulder and around to see if anyone else is there with her. No. She makes her way inside to stand in front of Riddick. She can see his body stiffen up at her pressence as he takes a deep intake of breath, smelling her. When he lets out his breath it comes with a rumble of a growl deep within his chest. She knows that growl. That animialistic growl that just loves to devour her and eat her alive. Riddick knows she likes it too. Rynn couldn't help but notice Riddick's cock twitch a little in his pants.

"Rynn...?"

She hears her name being called in the distance and regretfully decides to leave Riddick for now. She has no other choice. Everyone thinks she is just a U.S. Civilian and not another killer aboard The Hunter Graze. How wrong they were. But no one needs to know her and Riddick are together. Mates. Killers. Not yet.


	2. Chapter 2

Riddick watched Rynn leave over his left shoulder, still smelling her scent. Her unmistakable scent that drove him fucking wild. His cock wants to be buried deep inside her. As well as his beautiful fingers and tongue. But not yet. First he's gotta get out of those damn cuffs.

He looks through the tiny tear in the blindfold and notices a break in the wooden beam above that he is chained to. He raises up and stands to his full height, up on his toes. He doesn't have much movement in his feet either. They too are chained to the floor. But that is about to change. His hands fist as he raises his arms behind him and upwards until you can hear and Riddick, feel his shoulders pop out of place. Need them to. Only way he's gonna escape. Once the chains are through he pops his shoulders back into place. The chain goes through the break and is free at last.

Almost.

He reaches out as he heads for the floor of the ship and grabs onto a blowing torch to cut himself loose.

Rynn watches Johns from a distance, running over to something and kneeling down to pick it up, examining it.

"Shit!" Johns shouts out in frustration and throws the restraints down looking around.

They were Riddick's and Johns knows he is free. Free to roam. Free to hide. Waiting for the right time to play and ghost these people.

Rynn just hopes she can join in on the fun.

Everyone meets back inside the destroyed ship loading up on guns, really any kind of weapon will do, they have no choice. They need everything for trying to capture Riddick again for the third time.

"I don't see what the point is anyway. If the man is gone he's gone. Why should he bother us?" Paris spoke.

"Maybe to take what ya got." Attention went to Johns. "Maybe to work your nerves. Or maybe he'll just come back and skull fuck you in your sleep."

"Sounds like a charmer." Shaza inputs.

Shaza had no clue just how much of a charmer Riddick was.

The crew left the ship to go out and hunt for Riddick. Rynn didn't even have any clue where he could be. Riddick is just THAT good. The perfect specimen. The perfect predator. But no matter where he is hiding she can feel his eyes locked on her.

After wandering around for what seemed like forever Paris approaches Caroline and Rynn and informs them that 'They should see this.'

Everyone is standing in a circle looking at three suns.

"Three suns?" The kid says almost in disbelief.

"Bloody hell."

Those words were Rynn's thoughts exactly. The crew continues their search for Riddick and their search takes them up over a hill of rocks to see a few trees, or what everyone thought were trees. It was just a grave site for monstrous bones.

"What the hell were these?" Rynn didn't realize she spoke aloud. Spoke in awe of the site.

"Who knows." Caroline answers her and she looks over, studing Caroline. She just might be her first victim.

Johns keeps searching for Riddick in the grave site having no clue Riddick was hiding atop one of the huge ribcages.

And John calls himself a merc?

Once Johns clears Riddick's focus it is back on Rynn. Locked to her. Poor girl. Having to stay and play along with them when she really wants to be by his side. In time, baby. In time.

Riddick climbs down and is now inside the monstrous bones of whatever these things were.

'Interesting.' Riddick's goggled covered eyes sees Caroline come along and lean against the huge bone and Johns soon joins her.

Riddick stalks and listens while gripping his hand made weapon that was carved out of bone. Very handy. Very sharp. Wicked.

While Johns and Caroline are talking Riddick takes the opportunity to slice a bit of Caroline's hair for his own enjoyment. They leave having no clue that their excaped convict, murderer was right behind them.

A sniff at the piece of hair clipped from Caroline's neck and lightly blows it out of his palm. Nice. But not as nice as Rynn's scent. Speaking of Rynn. There she is. A few feet from her lover. Her mate. Looking at Riddick with wanting eyes and with a smirk of amusement towards Caroline and Johns having no clue just how close Riddick was to ghost them. But an animals got to play first, right?

Riddick's attention goes back to Rynn. His face showing no emotion as he stares at her. Riddick can tell she wants to run up and wrap her body around his.

But can't do that yet.

Soon.

Her smirk is gone and Riddick sees her shake her head a little in disappointment. Rynn turns and leaves to go back with the others.

Riddick gives her one last look before he too takes off, ready to play some more.


	3. Chapter 3

Zeke was digging graves for the ones who didn't survive the crash when suddenly he stops, looks around and pulls out a gun from behind his pants. He knows something. Senses something. But what? Could it be Ridick still on the loose? Or something else?

Rynn joined the rest of the group close to the crash site when out of nowhere Caroline's voice shouts. "Hello Mecca!"

Everyone runs to her only to discover another ship, more like a skiff. Rynn decided not to. She could care less about the skiff right now. She wanted Riddick!

To keep her mind occupied, she goes over where Paris, Shaza and Jack were burning with a blow torch. She makes herself known and made her way inside the little building and Paris is spooked. "Tell me that was you just now, Rynn?"

Paris accusing her of some noise but she stays quite. Shaza was busy with the blow torch she thought Paris was talking about the kid. She defends Jack when she informs Paris, not so politely, that Jack has been with her the whole time. Paris is looking like he could shit his pants anytime. He was so sure that sound he heard must have been Riddick.

He was so wrong!

The three see movement through a crack. Jack mouths silently. "Riddick!"

They take their place.

Rynn Maneuvers to the opening of the door and without being noticed pulls a small blade from her black leather knee length high heel boots and squats down. It doesn't look like Caroline will be her first victim after all.

Rynn catches the man out of the corner of her eye. These people have no clue he is just a survivor from the crash. Shaza is about ready to attack the guy with a blade at the end of a wooden handle when she is stopped by Rynn who bolts up on her feet and in the blink of an eye slits the mans throat from behind.

He grabs at his throat. Gurgling sounds are heard as he starts to choke on his own blood. They are all in shock and Paris almost vomits at the heance act. They were relieved that it wasn't Riddick but Rynn is just as dangerous. She moves to stand by Shaza, watching the man die. No remorse. No regret. Cold.

They had no time to recover or even contemplate what just happened when suddenly...gun shots!

Shaza and Rynn had what was left of the poor mans blood all over their face. The man falls to the ground finally and Shaza looks like she is about ready to puke anytime. Apparently she's not used to blood.

Zeke thought it was Riddick. That's why he shot.

Jack shouts out. "It was just somebody else from the crash! You idiot!"

That's right. It wasn't Riddick. But what was funny. Jack scolded, yelled at Zeke for shooting the man but didn't say a word to Rynn for slitting his throat. Interesting...

Rynn looks up as she is wiping the blood from her face to see Riddick sitting on top of the crashed ship. His legs crossed at the ankles, looking comfortable as he takes some of Paris' whiskey, pops the cork and takes a gulp, smoothly, gracefully.

She couldn't help but smile. Riddick was just deadly beautiful and a sexy smart ass.

When Paris and Shaza finally come around they both look at her with accusing eyes and wonderment.

"Your a killer too?" Shaza asked.

Rynn simply put her hands out, palms up and shrugged her shoulders. "Thought it was Riddick." Was all she spoke and walked away, like nothing happened, still with a small smirk to her beautiful face.

Johns and Caroline are at another spot when Johns tells Caroline to shut up, thinking he heard gun shots. He's right but those shots didn't get Riddick.

Watching Zeke drag the passanger that got his throat slashed and shot to be buried in the graves he started eariler. He has no clue his death is about to come but not at the hands of Rynn or Riddick, but by something he felt eariler in that same spot.

Everyone hears the sudden screams and cries of Zeke and rapid gun shots. Shaza is the first to run to him only to be too late. When she moves the tarp she gets a big suprise.

Riddick!

Squatting down above the hole where Zeke disappeared. His black goggles on. His face stone cold. Emotionless. Being his old intimidating, gorgeous ass self. The hole was covered with Zeke's blood. It was everywhere except on Riddick. Poor Shaza scared shitless at the site of Riddick. He stands slowly to his full height to intimidate. To stare her down. He than turns and runs.

The chase is on.

Johns is waiting for Riddick to run his way and he does. Johns trips Riddick while Riddick was looking over his shoulder and he falls to the ground only to try and get back up when Johns punches him back down and rips off his goggles. His eyes vulnerable to the light and Riddick is having a harder time kicking the crap out of Johns. Johns gets a couple more free punches to Riddick's face and then it is Shaza's turn. Suddenly the crew is all around the two when Shaza takes matters into her own hands, defending her now dead husband. She accuses Riddick of killing him.

"What did you do to Zeke?" She pauses, her blood boiling with anger and rage. "WHAT DID YOU DO?" Her foot connects with his head so hard that she stuns Riddick enough for the crew to drag Riddick inside the crashed ship and chain him up yet again.


	4. Chapter 4

Word spreads fast, thanks to Shaza and everyone now knows that Rynn is not just another passanger but another killer on board. How could they have missed that? You can credit Riddick for that. With his help she has picked up a few things but the most important thing is that no one knows their an item, yet. Rynn explained and they believed her when she told them that she killed that passanger, thinking it was Riddick. Johns decided to let her walk free, just keeping an eye on her. Thinking she isn't as dangerous as Riddick.

Speaking of Riddick he's sitting in a chair, head down, his arms out to his sides, chained. Rynn stays hidden in the shadows, ready to approach Riddick when she sees Caroline storm in and start grilling him with questions. Giving him the third degree.

"So where's the body?"

Nothing from Riddick.

"Well do you want to tell me about the sounds?"

She might as well be talking to a wall.

"Look you told Johns you heard something." Caroline was loosing her patience. "That's fine. If you don't want to talk to me that's your choice but just so you know." A slight pause. "There is a debate right now as to wether we should just leave you hear to die." When Caroline turns her back to leave he finally speaks. Ready to fuck with her mind.

"You mean the whispers?" He ghostly muses in his deep, gravely, baratone voice.

Caroline stops and turns to look at him slowly. She is intrigued. "What whispers?"

Riddick rose his voice a bit more. "The ones telling me to go for the sweet spot just to the left of the spine. Fourth lumbar down. The abdominal aorta. It's a metallic taste, human blood, copperish. But if you cut it with a peppermint snap that all goes away-"

"Knock it off!" Caroline demands. "You wanna shoot me with the truth now?"

Riddick tilts his head, his eyes closed. "All you people are so scared of me. Most days I take that as a compliment. But it ain't me you gotta worry about now."

"Show me your eyes, Riddick."

Rynn is enjoying this from the shadows. She sees a small smirk play across Riddick's face.

"You'd have to come a lot closer for that..."

She couldn't contain her sick smile anymore. She knows what's going to happen next.

Caroline takes a small step closer to him.

Riddick lightly growls. "Closer..."

Caroline does while wiping her palm on her pants from her sweating from uneasiness and intimidation that radiates from Riddick. When Riddick is done baiting her he lurches up out of his chair and towards Caroline as far as his chains will allow. He opens his eyes in a flash and Caroline, for the first time, sees those famous bluish shined eyes of his. She is speechless and a little frightened. She should be.

Out of the corner of Rynn's eye she sees Jack come down the steps. She is standing in front of her and the kid doesn't even notice.

"Where the hell can I get eyes like that?" Jack is too infatuated, mesmerized with Riddick.

Riddick looks to Jack, seeing Rynn in the processs. He gives a smirk to her and proceeds to tell the famous tell of how you get shined eyes. "You gotta kill a few people..."

"Kay. I can do it." Jack said with absolute confidence.

Riddick's attention goes back to Caroline and stares her down, holding her gaze, while informing them the rest. "Than you get sent to a slam, where they tell you you'll never see daylight again. Dig up a doc and pay him twenty menthol kools to do a surgical shine job on your eyeballs."

"So you can see who's sneaking up on you in the dark?"

Smart kid.

Riddick looked back over at Jack with a proud smile, showing off those razor sharp teeth. "Exactly."

"Leave!" Caroline demands. When Jack doesn't. She says more camly. "Leave." That works but the kid doesn't want to.

Rynn could have easily killed the kid. But had no desire to.

"Cute kid." Riddick sits back down addressing Caroline again. "Did I kill a few people? Sure." More than a few. "Did I kill, Zeke? No. You got the wrong killer."

"He's not in the hole! We looked-"

"Look deeper."

While Caroline and the others go to look for Zeke again Rynn finally gets some much needed alone time with Riddick. An evil smirk slowly turnes into a full blown snarl as she makes her way closer.


	5. Chapter 5

*Hope this sexual content is not too explicit where I get deleted or my story. If I do get deleted I will not post anymore stories. I like to be explicit and love details when I write (and read) but I kinda toned myself down so we'll see. Again, since I updated my story. Please read my profile when it comes to my stories. Don't steal! And I don't own anything except Rynn (need to own Riddick hehe!) and my own writing. Make no money off this either. Just entertainment.

* * *

"Alone at last." Rynn muses as she approached, standind right in front of him.

Riddick's shined eyes looks her up and down hungrily while his tongue peeks out of his mouth to lick his lips at the sight of her. She can see his muscles in his body flex, tense up and relax. Hot. He pulls at his chians, obviously frustrated. Wanting free.

"You gonna get me out of these so I can ravage you properly?"

An evil smirk crosses her face as she moves even closer placing one leg over his solid, muscular thigh and she does the same with her other. She is now sitting on his lap, straddling him while her arms snake around his neck. "I kinda like you all chained up and...vulnerable to me." It was her turn to start to lick her lips with some grinding down onto Riddick's growing member. He lets out a groan, a frustrated one. One that lets her know he likes what she is doing. He leans forward, placing a soft, light kiss on the left side of her neck where his teeth marks are, letting everyone know who she belongs to.

Funny thing is not one of these people have asked about her bite marks. Guess they are too occupied to care.

"You know..." Rynn says inbetween grinding her hips down on him. "You just sent Caroline to her death. I thought we were going to be killing them and not whatever got Zeke?"

"You've already had some fun with the lone passenger." He reminded her, purring, his tongue peeking out. His attention going to her hips, enjoying watching her move and grind. Although low, she could hear deep growls coming from his chest as she kept working him through his cloths. But Riddick wasn't the only one getting turned on by her movements. She roughly jerks her hips down onto him, getting him even more hard. The beast in him is awakening...

"You keep this up..." Riddick's eyes never left his lower half that was restrained by his pants until making his point known. "...And HE won't be very nice to your pussy." Riddick enunciated that word 'he' by roughly bucking his hips upwards and making her cry out from pleasure.

"You know I like it rough, baby." She couldn't help the cockiness in her voice.

Riddick's only response was giving a deadly look and growl.

She gripped his jaw in her hand and kissed his lips, teaseing him even more when she broke the kiss and got off of his lap, seeing the effect her work had done. Poor baby. Riddick looked like he was about ready to blow along with his huge member that was restrained by his pants. His breathing a little ragged and his caramel skin glistening in the dim light from sweat. Rynn slowly got off his lap, backing away from him earning an angry yell.

"Where the fuck do you think your going, Rynn?"

"To join the others." An innocent enough answer.

"Get that sexy ass over here and finish me off." He demanded.

"Bossy, aren't we?"

"Your gonna get it!" He warned darkly.

She went back over to him, her face in his as she claimed his lips again. Looking up into his glowing eyes, her voice a seductive whisper. "I'm counting on it." She goes down to her knees, unzips his pants and pulls out his huge member. Riddick was definitely blessed. She noticed precum on the head of him before licking it away, watching Riddick's entire body, even his jaw, stiffen up at the contact of her tongue.

"Don't fuckin' tease me anymore, woman! Swallow me!"

"Such a nasty mouth you got on you." The teasing and torture continued.

"You know you love it!" He smirked down at her darkly.

She does.

She gives Riddick one last smile before completely swallowing him down. She never could do that before. Bad gag refelx. But she learned. A lot of practice. Plus she still gags at times and Riddick loves when she does. She slides him all the way out of her mouth, her teeth lightly grazing him, leaving the head of him inside, lubbing him up with saliva before she really starts to work him. She didn't like to rush but who knows when someone was going to walk in and their cover be blown. She slides him back in her mouth, bobbing her head up and down. Her hand is added to work his sack. Riddick's hips moving on their own, trying to fuck her mouth but she doesn't let him. She's the one in control this time and not the animal. A hand is placed flately on his chizzled stomach, silently telling him to stop and let her do the work. Usually Riddick is the one in control. The dominate one. She scoots up closer to him to work him better, her forehead touching his stomach as her mouth still works him, taking him in all the way. The pace changes and she slows down, drawing his realease out. She knew he was getting close by his body and by his sounds.

"Fuck, baby. I'm close..."

Confirmed.

She has teased him enough and it was time to really work him with her mouth while her hand ventures to his sack again, massaging them while sucking him off.

Riddick scoots to the end of the chair. He so desperately wants his hands to be free so he can grip her head and roughly pump himself in her mouth at his usual pace.

"FUCK...!" He roars as he stiffens up and releases in her mouth.

She swallows him again and swallows down all he has to offer her. Damn does he taste good.

After slowly riding out his climax Rynn lifts her head looking up at him as he falls from her mouth. He is exhausted with a pleased smile. He collapses back against the chair while she places him back into this pants and zips him up. "You know I should just leave you hangin' out." She teased. Now Riddick is better but as for her, not really. She needed some attention but it would have to wait.

"Fuck..." He mumbles, still trying to regain his breathing.

A pleased smile forms on Rynn's face. She leans to him, her hands braced on either side on the arms of the chair and steals a kiss and making one thing very clear. "You owe me oral next time. With a fuck after you get me off." She demands. She could have Riddick's tongue, fingers and his blessed member inside her all the time. He is just that good at fucking, like he's that good at everything else. They don't call him the most dangerous man wherever they go for nothing.

"After that..." Riddick still catching his breath. "I'll do whatever the fuck you want, babygirl."

"Good." She gives him one last kiss and this time he is capable of kissing her back. "I better go." She regrets. She turns away from him not realizing that one of her legs was inbetween his. He quickly traps it. Guess she's not going anywhere. She looks back at him as he pulls her closer.

"Cum here..." He orders in a seductive purr and growl.

Riddick wants one more kiss. She leans down and gives him what he wants. His kiss rough, dominate. He slips his tongue into her mouth. Rynn does the same with just as much intensity, plunging her tongue into his mouth. Their tongues dance until the kiss is broken with a pop of their lips as they both are satisfied...for now. Riddick releases her leg and Rynn turns her back to leave him alone again as she proceeds to go to others but doesn't quite make it.

She senses something.

No.

Someone hiding in the shadows.

She stops and in a blink of an eye her tiny hand comes out and grabs Caroline from the shadows. Rynn's grib on her throat tightens enough to start cutting off her air. "Just 'cause I can't see in the dark Caroline doesn't mean I don't know when someone is there." Her voice dark and annoyed. Caroline probably heard or even worse saw what just happened. Their secret is out.

"Easy baby..." She heard Riddick with a smirk to his face.

Rynn is so infurated at being found out that she grabs one of Riddick's shivs from behind her pants and thrust it up under her jaw, pressing the shiv into her throat below her hand. If she moved, even the slightest, Caroline would be a gonner.

"You enjoy spying, Caroline?" Her voice laced with venom and her blue eyes cold.

She slowly holds up her hands like she is surrendering to her. "I thought...I thought I heard something-"

"BULLSHIT!" Rynn screams, loud enough for her voice to echo out of the ship. Her eyes scan over Caroline's body, trying to figure her out, see something. She thinks she knows what it is.

"You like him, dont you?" Rynn jerks her head off to the side where Riddick is. "You wetting your panties for him?" Taunting her. Her voice becomes dark with a serious warning. "Stay away from him!"

Riddick chuckles and Caroline's eyes look over to Riddick than back to Rynn and Caroline figures out the secret.

"You two are not just killers but are together?!" A little terror in her voice.

That brought out a sick smile to both the killers' faces.

Smart girl.

"What? Do you think I give oral to just anybody? Or fuck them for that matter?" A pause long enough for Rynn to step closer to Caroline touching chest to chest. She leans into her more still with the shiv firmly pressed to her throat and whispered in her ear. "If you spoil our surprise Caroline, it WILL be the last thing you ever do." Rynn leaves her with that deadly warning. She better take it seriously 'cause she would love to spill her blood.

* * *

Hope I did okay with that sexual scene. Please review! I may not update if no reviews. I don't want to be wasting my time but thank you to those again who have added me or following me or my story. :)


	6. Chapter 6

Rynn is not far behind Caroline. She looks a little shaken. Good. Thanks to Shaza and Caroline everyone now knows that her and Riddick are killers but their big secret has yet to be revealed. Caroline continues to walk over to the others getting ready to go down in that hole where Zeke disappeared.

She has been down there for awhile without even a peep. Rynn hears something like Jack. They hurry to the entrance of the hole to see if it was Caroline. It was. Screaming 'I'm here.' Next another noise. Riddick. Clanging his chains to draw everyones attention to Caroline to get her out. She's not dying that way. It was just another one of Riddick's mind games. We move to where her screams are and dig another hole to drag her out.

"FUCK! I don't know what's down there but whatever it is got Zeke and nearly got me-"

Caroline gets jerked off her feet, roughly being dragged backwards almost going back down into that hole. Something is trying to pull her down by her harness and she is doing everything she can to stay above ground.

"GET IT OFF ME! "GET IT OFF!"

Imam cuts the line and it goes down into the hole where we all hear screeches from something.

* * *

"Finally found something worse than me, huh?" Johns and Rynn are the only two with Riddick. Johns was feeling a little uneasy now that they all now they have two killers to deal with. He asked her why she was following him. Her simply answer was that she could. Johns had her stand behind him and off to the side like he was trying to protect her from Riddick.

Funny. Trying to be some macho man. Protecting a killer from another killer. Killers turn on each other all the time but not Rynn and Riddick.

"So here's the deal. You work without chains, without the horse bit and without shivs so we can get the hell off this rock. You do what I say when I say-"

Riddick looks up at Johns fiercly. He doesn't like being told what to especially by Johns. "Or what?" Cutting him off. "The honor of going back to some asshole of a cell. Fuck you."

"The truth is...'cause I'm tired of chasing you."

That suprised them both.

"You sayin' you'd cut me loose?"

Johns just shrugged his shoulders. "I'm thinkin' you could of died in the crash."

'Stupid Johns. Very stupid. Cutting Riddick loose but what a good idea.' Rynn places her hand over my mouth to hide her smirk.

Riddick's jaw muscles ticking he didn't believe Johns and neither did Rynn.

"My recommendation, do me. Don't take the chance that I'll get shiv happy on your wannabe ass."

"Okay." Johns merely said.

Riddick tilted his head to the other side. Johns wasn't getting it and Riddick wasn't playing games. "Ghost me motherfucker. That's what I'd do to you."

Shit!

Rynn's heart almost stopped along with her breathing when Johns raised the gun and fired right at Riddick's head missing him by mere inches. If Riddick didn't turn his head in time he would have killed him and Rynn would have been to late to stop Johns but he was just aiming for the chains that binded Riddick. He shot them lose and Riddick lowered his arms to relax them at his sides and finally Rynn could let out a silent breath of relief.

"I want you to remember this moment." Johns wanted to make that very clear.

Riddick just sat there...waiting.

"The way it could have gone and didn't. Here." He handed Riddick back his black goggles.

Riddick acted like he was reaching for them but quickly snatched the gun from Johns instead and pointed it directly at him. Rynn could see the anger and frustration on her baby's face. His jaw muscles ticking again. He wanted so badly to pull the trigger but that is not Riddick's style. No. He liked his shivs or anything really with a sharp blade. He loved the closeness, personalness that you get when killing another, using his big, strong hands to end someone's life. Not a gun. Although he knew how to use one.

"Fuck you!" Riddick roared looking calm, cool and collected, but wasn't. That's the thing about Riddick you just never really know what he will or won't do.

"Do we have a deal?" Johns said camly but was on edge, not taking his eyes off Riddick.

Riddick took in a breath and let it out. "I want you to remember this moment." Riddick dropped the gun and this time grabbed his goggles from Johns leaving the ship while Rynn stood and watched.

"You should have done something." Johns says to her.

Rynn looks at Johns. "What could I have done?" She said innocently. 'Besides kill you myself.' She added mentally.

She started walking when Riddick's hand came from the darkness, behind her, covering her mouth. His other going around her waist, powering her against a wall and roughly pressed his body into hers, keeping her pinned to the wall as he ravaged her mouth hungrily. Riddick stopped and covered her mouth to keep her moans and gasps of pleasure silent as Johns walked passed them without knowing they were there. Riddick kept an eye on Johns until he was no longer in sight than his shined eyes were back, locked to Rynn. He replaced his hand with his lips as they continued to hungrily eat each others mouths. Tongues dancing with each other, hands feeling each others body like they haven't seen each other in years. Riddick breaks the kiss and they both were winded. He takes another step foreward, stepping into her more, pinning her more to the wall, if possible. They were so close air couldn't even pass between their bodies. His face slowly comes down to her and their lips meet again this time more delicately. More sensual. More thorough of a kiss. Love.

"Soon I'm gonna fuck and devour that body of yours." Riddick growled looking her right in the eyes. A hand went between her legs and cupped her sex which caused some wetness to slip out of Rynn and a moan from her lips as her hips moved to rub herself on his hand.

"Promise?"

His response a deep, throaty growl. "I told you I was gonna make you pay after what you did to me eariler." Riddick's forehead to hers. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard you won't be able to stand for days." Riddick bite down lightly on her neck making her moan more and her hips to grind in his hand. Riddick wanted to tease Rynn. Give her a little payback from eariler when she teased him for so long. His hand dipped into her panties and slipped a finger into her juices, sliding in and curling his finger to hit her g-spot dead on. Amazing how Riddick knew her body inside and out.

Rynn really let out a pleasureable gasp as Riddick worked her with his finger. Her breathing started to pick up and came in short gasps. Her hips moving. Riddick's finger worked her for a few seconds more before pulling out and headed north to her swelling nub.

She couln't help the gasps of pleasure and sounds as her body stiffened up at the intense pleasure so close to release and than nothing!

He removed his hand from her panties licking his finger clean of her wetness that she gave him. He looked up into her eyes seeing the want and need in them. For him.

"Riddick..." She begged. "You can't leave me hanging like this. Please."

A dark, cruel smirk crossed over his face. "I can..." Riddick firmly pressed his hips into hers again and she could feel how hard he was and leaned to her ear. "...And I will!" He stepped back away from her. She hated that part. Hated their bodies not touching, especially now.

"Fuckin' take me now!" Rynn growled out. Demanded. Frustrated. But it didn't work. Riddick had wonderful control.

She took a couple of deep breaths, trying to regain her normal breathing and started to walk away trying to shrug off the effects of Riddick. He was a few steps behind her. He could still smell her wetness. Her scent. They got to the back of the ship and Riddick gave her a slap on her bottom accompanied with a wink and smile sending her on her way.

"Bastard!" She growled out.

"Yep." Riddick smirked placing his goggles over his eyes stepping out of the ship. "Be patient, baby girl." He added before heading out.

Easy for Riddick to say. Rynn finished the job when she gave Riddick pleasure. But she had to wait but when she did think about it, being patient. It would be worth the wait.

* * *

Hope you liked. Thanks for favoriting, following and adding me or my story to your alert subscription. Also this will probably be the last time I ask for reviews but I do want to say it TRUELY does make the difference to the author to have feedback. :)


	7. Chapter 7

*Things will be picking up soon. Thank you for your continued reading, reviews and support. :)

* * *

They made Riddick drag the powercell behind him as they walked. Rynn broke from the group to wander on her own, kicking at the sand in frustration. She wanted, needed a few minutes alone but that wasn't going to happen. She felt someone coming up behind her. She wasted no time in reaching around and clasping her hand on the handle of the shiv, ready to pull it from her belt and strike at the figure that was coming into view from the corner of her eye, approaching her with caution.

"Take it easy, Rynn. I'm not armed."

Sure he wasn't.

"What do you want, Johns?" She snarled.

"You seem agitated. Something bothering you?"

"Just you." She continued to walk as Johns followed, along with something else. A pair of hidden eyes. Riddick's.

"I'm only trying to help."

"Don't want your help. Now get lost."

"Is that anyway to talk to someone, with an attitude?"

"I can careless, Johns."

"Come on." Johns reached out and lightly touched her arm. In that split second Rynn pulled the shiv from her belt.

"Don't touch me." She warned.

Johns was caught off guard by her quick movement. He took a couple of steps back his eyes focused in on the blade in her hand, recognizing it. "I see you and Riddick have found some time together."

"Why do you say that?" She lowered the blade to her side keeping it in her hand.

"Only one man I know that carries shivs."

"He had a spare." She stopped walking and turned to face Johns seeing Riddick and the rest watching. "Go back to the others and leave me alone."

"Just trying to make conversation."

"Not much of a talker besides your the last person I'd want to have a conversation with. So go and be all police like and get out of my space."

"Police like?" Johns raised an eyebrow.

"How is it that a "cop" doesn't know that I wasn't just another passanger but rather a killer, murderer like your trophy Riddick."

"What are you getting at?" Johns was getting defensive, angry. You could tell by his voice.

Rynn called Johns' bluff. "Your not a cop, your a merc! Pretty pathetic when a little ole killer like me knows your true background and a supposid cop had no clue there was another killer on board."

"How do you know this?"

Rynn didn't answer, she kept silent looking straight ahead. The heat was getting to her, had to have been for her to blow up like that in Johns face, not that he didn't deserve it. He deserved a lot more than that but it was not like Rynn to blurt out information. Not a good thing having a target know that you know more about them than they think. She had to walk away before she got too angry and the situation getting more out of control. The tension eased as she did. Rynn wasn't worried about Johns retaliating. She had Riddick to keep her safe. Protect her. But she also had herself. The feeling of Riddick watching eased, making sure Johns didn't try anything stupid with his woman.

She caught up with the others walking up to Riddick.

"What the hell was that about?" He whispered so only she could hear.

"Nothing. Wanted to be alone and Johns came up and tried to start shit." She whispered back. "Nothing more."

Johns makes his way back. He started to walk past Shaza when she stopped him. "Looked like you two had a nice conversation." A hint of a smile appeard, thinking what she just said was amusing. Maybe to her but not to Johns. Shaza noticed and changed the subject, getting more serious. "So, you thinking their one of us now?"

"Never said that."

"Than why let them roam free, especially Riddick?"

"When it comes to Riddick..." Johns paused figuring out how to explain. "Let's put it this way. At least I don't have to worry about you all falling asleep and not waking up, if you get my drift."

"What about Rynn?" Jack sneaks up.

"Just keep your eyes peeled." Johns warned leaving it at that.

"So can I talk to them now?" Jack eagerly asked but was quickly shut down by both Shaza and Johns both saying, "no" in unison.

That brought a smile to Rynn's face, hearing the conversation. This Jack is much more likeable than the others and not cause the kids a kid. Jack is special. Somehow managed to get under Rynn's skin and that's not a bad thing. Rynn has really taken a liking to Jack and perhaps Riddick too.

* * *

One of Eric's whiskey bottles falls out of his bag. He curses and goes back to retreive it but is abruptly cut off by Riddick's big hand over the bottle. Paris is now face to face with the notorious Riddick whom is on one knee as he looks up at Paris who is a little shaken and uneasy but still introduces himself, holding his hand out for Riddick to shake.

The smell of fear on others never gets old to Riddick. He shakes his hand and proudly introduces himself. "Richard B. Riddick. Escaped convict. Murderer."

Paris informs Riddick how good that whiskey is he is about to chug, trying to stop him but it doesn't work. Riddick pops the cork and in three big gulps the whiskey vanishes. Rynn couldn't help but laugh as one of Paris' beloved whiskeys was downed by a murderer.

"You think this is funny?" Paris looks to her as she moved to stand next to Riddick. "You best stay clear of this one young lady. He'll rip you to shreds."

'I'm counting on it.' A smile spreads across her face at the thought. She loves it when Riddick gets rough with her. Animalistic. Just thinking about Riddick taking her is making her panties wet. She knows Riddick can smell her arousal by the way his head cocks slightly to the side and the corner of his lip curves up into yet another cruel smile exposing his beautiful teeth as he wiggles his eyebrows. Little things like that really get to Rynn. Riddick walks off behind Paris while Rynn stays put, still frustrated and horny beyond belief.

* * *

While the others are occupied with the skiff Riddick takes the opportunity to wander off to the Coring Room. Rynn steps back from the skiff to watch Riddick better. Her mind starts to wander about how gorgeous and flawless her baby is. She loves him dearly and he loves her just the same. Loves that caramle skin. That rock hard body. Those eyes...

Rynn catches herself drooling and wipes at it. She had to get her mind on something else before their cover is blown by her attacking him.

Johns finally notices Riddick is no where in sight. He steps out of the skiff and spots him and gets his attention by whistling..."Your missing the party." Patting his leg, treating Riddick like a dog.

That got her mind off screwing Riddick.

Bastard!

"Come on boy." Johns finishes.

"Why don't you just put a leash on him and drag him everywhere you go?" Rynn couldn't hold her tongue any longer.

Johns looks over his shoulder at her. "Would if I coud."

That'll never happen and Johns knows it that's why he said that. Not easy keeping a wild animal under control.

Riddick tugs the tarp in frustration and reveals a hidden Jack, head shaved like Riddick. He turns and looks to the kid, mocking Johns. "Your missin' the party, come on."

Busted! But how cute Jack is idiolizing Riddick.

* * *

They stopped to rest in a hanger needing some shade from the three suns extreme heat. Everyone seemed to be relaxing and taking the time to enjoy themselves when that was all interrupted by a scream of terror coming from one of Imam's boys. Ali.

"Where is he?" Fry shouts.

"Anyone checked the Coring Room." Riddick offers cooly, leaning against a door frame, hands behind his back. The crew go out to find him but are too late. He's dead. His face eaten to the bone.

"Shit!" Rynn whispers and feels a pair of strong arms wrap themselves around her tiny waist from behind, pulling her closer to his rock hard body, holding her snugly and safely in his arms. His lips brush over her ear. "Stay close to me."

Their situation and survival just went up a notch. Whatever these things were were nothing to sneeze at. Rynn knew something bad was here for Riddick to blow their cover and not give a damn.

"You two are together!" Johns screeches out. "Should have known."

No one had a clue. They were all in shock mumbling to themselves in disbelief. Now they not only had those things to worry about but now two killers, rather than one, added to the mix.

"Something else you didn't know, Johns." Rynn taunted, one upping him again, enjoying their glory so to speak. "If you didn't have your head up your ass or rather my man's you would have known."

"Fuck you, Rynn." Johns pissed, embarrassed. The so called officer, actual merc, threw his glass of water off to the side, hearing it crash to the floor.

Riddick rests his chin on top of Rynn's head while never taken his goggled covered eyes off of Johns. "Two killers too much for you to handle, Johns?" Riddick joins in on the taunting.

They are definitely not in a popularity contest now, never was, but they don't care. They just want to get the hell off of this rock alive.

"What got him?" Rynn asked, not worrying anymore about basking in the glory of Johns. Hardly anything spooked Rynn but whatever those things are did.

Riddick knew. Sensed it. That's why his hold on her tightened, giving her as much comfort as possible. "Not sure. But whatever they are they're huge."

"How the hell do you know?" Johns shouts.

"The grave yard, Johns. Use your head. Ali and Zeke are dead because of them. Those creatures hide in the darkness, come out at night."

"Thank god for the suns." Shaza spoke.

Rynn turns her head to look at Shaza, still bad blood between them when Shaza thought Riddick killed her husband. Her little movement gave Riddick perfect access to her exposed neck. Riddick didn't waste time in leaving little kisses along her neck growling from enjoyment.

"You two wanna take that somewhere else?" Johns shouts in disgust.

"Jealous, Johns?" Rynn couldn't help but say.

"Bitch."

"Sure am."

Riddick's hands slide down her sides to her hips, gripping her protruding hip bones from behind before his touch is no more. He's gone and Shaza is too.

Rynn walks to the other side of the coring room watching Shaza with Riddick. "Here." She swings her breathing pump they all made eariler to help them breathe to Riddick whom grabs it.

"What? It's broken?" Riddick tosses it to the ground knowing it wasn't working right.

This was Shaza's way of apologizing to Riddick. "No there's still a few hits left. Actually you asshole I'm trying to say that I am sorry." Up to this point Shaza and the others believed Riddick was the one that got Zeke but once they saw Ali and thinking back when Caroline was almost dragged back down into that hole they new and realized there is something else on the planet that's just as dangerous as the two killers if not more so.

Johns made his unwanted presence known. "Okay lets board this place up and get the hell out of here."

Shaza kicks the breathing pump to Riddick and leaves glancing at Rynn but not saying a word. Riddick picks up the breathing pump and places it over his shoulder.

"Those things must be pretty bad the way you blew our cover like that."

"Keeping you safe and getting off this planet is more important than our cover now."

Point taken and looking rather disappointed Rynn still didn't like it. "Just wasn't the way I wanted our cover blown. Wanted to have more fun first."

"Like Bonnie and Clyde?"

"No." Rynn chuckled which is what Riddick wanted. "They don't compare to us. No one does."

"Damn right, baby girl." Riddick goes over to Rynn, placing his hands on her sides, dipping his head down for a kiss. He winked at her before placing his goggles back over his eyes to help board up the building.

* * *

*There is a reason I keep referring to Jack as a "kid" or "he" if you've seen the movie you know but who hasn't right? In time you'll see why, just my way of working that into the story. :)


	8. Chapter 8

Caroline was so engrossed with some contraption on a table she didn't even realize Rynn had been silently watching her while picking at her nails with her shiv. Whatever it was had Rynn's interest too. The invention had three planets attached to it and numbers in the middle. Everytime Caroline turned the wheel the numbers counted, clicked, calculating something.

'Interesting...'

Caroline's body shook briefly. A creepy chill had run down her spin. That chill was Rynn. Caroline started to become aware, getting wind that she wasn't alone in the hanger. She stopped fumbling with it and looked around. Once she had her attention Rynn put away her shiv ready for Caroline to look her way when she did Caroline just about jumped out of her skin.

"Jesus!" Her hand went to her chest over her heart that almost escaped. Caroline also noticed there was noone else in the hanger. The two were completely alone.

"Something wrong, Caroline? Looked like your heart was about to pop out of your chest. Is it back in it's proper place?." A slight, amused smile appeared, knowing what was going through her mind. What fun it was to taunt her.

"What do you want?" You could hear the crack in her voice and see her body tremble slightly.

"Don't want anything." Rynn walked to stand directly across the table from her placing her hands flatly on it, hunching over so her eyes were matched with Caroline's.

"Than why are you here?"

"Can't a woman wander? Explore this oh so lovely of a fucking planet!?"

This place was really getting to Rynn and it didn't seem like they were getting off of it anytime soon what with the skiff not even close to being worked on and the possibility of those creatures looming.

Caroline wasn't even going to say another word she just took her chances when she took her eyes off Rynn and focused back on the contraption. She stopped turning the wheel when the numbers twenty-two appeared and the middle planet rose up blocking the other two.

"An eclipse." Caroline barely whispered.

"Your not afraid of the dark are you?" Riddick knew how to make an entrance. He found that amusing but Rynn did not. The rest of the gang followed behind Riddick.

Rynn must of had a hair up her ass or was she sincere when she took it upon herself to walk over to Imam, placing her hand on his shoulder. Imam didn't rejected her touch. She just wanted to offer her condolences.

"I'm sorry about Ali."

Imam did look at Rynn questioning if she really meant that.

She noticed his odd look. "No child deserves to die, Imam."

His doubts gone.

Rynn moved to stand next to Riddick her arm looping with his. She looked up at him still with concern. She's not afraid of the dark. Has no reason to be. She has Riddick and his shine job giving them an advantage in the dark with his night vision. It just makes her more uneasy especially knowing if there is an eclipse on the horizon those creatures would come out. Would surely be hungry and...

Riddick untangled himself from her hold wrapping his arm around her shoulder, craddling her while his thumb caressed her arm.

"Looks like you two are no longer on top of the food chain." Johns took it upon himself to ruin their moment and mock the two. He just had poor taste and timing.

"If there is an eclipse." Riddick warned. "We're all gonna be food if we don't play our cards right."

It looks like the two killers had no choice in working with the others if they wanted to make it off the planet alive.

* * *

Johns had Fry in the skiff telling her the particulars about Riddick's escape and more but he couldn't really inform her about Rynn since Johns had no background on her. All he had to go on was Riddick.

"So he can pilot?" She wasn't really suprised by that fact but the question she really had was. "What can't he do?"

Johns knows Riddick can do pretty much anything he wants or puts his mind to. He's not known for being the most notorious, dangerous man in all the universes for nothing.

Rynn appeared outside the skiff and off to the side so she couldn't be seen at the opening of the door. She heard some very interesting things. Johns plans on screwing her and Riddick over. No suprise. Not wanting them to take another ship or have Riddick slit another pilot's throat in order to hijack the ship. Planning on leaving them behind.

"You know their going to be pissed when they find out we're going to royally fuck them over."

"There not going to find out, are they, Caroline?" Threatening her.

Rynn will let Riddick know what Johns plans to do. She is no stranger to him either. She's had run-ins with him from time to time. She knows what he's like, even if he didn't know her. It seems Johns is always in over his head when it comes to Riddick. Always underestimating him. Thinks he's going to get the better of him. When will Johns learn after all the years of chasing Riddick that'll never happen. Johns will get his soon enough.

Footsteps alerted Rynn and shemade herself scarce purposely walking passed the opened door to see inside the skiff seeing Fry sitting and Johns pinching the bridge of his nose and groaning. Seems like his high from morphine is wearing off. He needs another spike. He steps out of the skiff and starts to dry heave.

Rynn moves to stand a few feet behind Johns seeing Riddick squating down, shaving his head with some tar using a wickedly, curved knife.

"Bad sign. Shaken like that in this heat." Riddick proceeds to wipe the blade off on the edge of the tin cup to continue to shave his head with goggles on.

"I thought I said no...no shivs." He barely got that out inbetween heaving.

"This?" Riddick holds up the blade. "This is just a personal grooming appliance."

Johns didn't argue. He needed a hit too badly.

Johns who wanders off to find a nice quiet, secluded spot for his next hit. Rynn shook her head in disgust towards him and turned her attention on Riddick. Her arms crossed over her chest as she made her way over to him. "What the hell is that?"

"Just a blade baby."

"Well, did you find it?"

"Ease up on the attitude. You know I'm always armed." A pause from Riddick to stare her down. "Cum'er."

She took one step forward his hand reached out to grab her shirt to pull on it but he tricks her. With lightening speed his hand instead snatches her throat yanking her down onto her knees in front of him to lay a kiss on her lips. A moan from them both escaped into the others' mouth. She never liked or let anything or anyone bother her neck. She has a thing about her neck snapping and her life being over in a snap of a finger. That quickly. When Riddick first grabbed her by the throat she was not afraid. That was the true test when she knew she could trust Riddick completely.

"Loosen the hold, Riddick. Your going to bruise me."

"Since when did you start caring about that?"

Riddick has never hurt her except when she wanted him too but he did leave his mark on her from time to time. Such as discoloration around her throat from his firm hold or bite marks. She still has his teeth marks on the side of her neck. She proudly shows the scars off. Riddick's way of letting others know who she belonged too. Rynn has done the same to Riddick.

Her only answer was her own hand going to Riddick's wrist silently telling him to let go which he did, somewhat. His hand moved to the back of her neck where it coiled in her hair, adding a bit of pressure when he jerked her head slightly, a dominance thing. Rynn squealed a bit which made Riddick release her hair and massage the back of her neck.

"Still horny?"

"Yes. I really can't wait much longer, Riddick. I need you." Her eyes and body pleaded to no avail yet again.

"Relax. We'll have time." He assured her.

"I don't think we will with all that's going on."

"There's always time, baby girl." He purrs against her neck and nips at it with his razor sharp teeth. He releases his hold and she stands to her full height, which is five feet, four inches. Riddick stands six feet. Rynn goes into the skiff where Fry was sitting in the pilot's chair working.

"Need some help?" She offers, feeling sick to her stomach. Rynn couldn't believe that came out of her mouth. She startled Caroline again, the wrench falling from her hand proved it. Seeing the effect she still had on Caroline helped ease Rynn's discomfort. She whips around the pilot's chair and stares at her like she just seen a ghost.

"Yeah." Uncertainty clearly visible from Caroline but not knowing what else to say she figured she should accept Rynn's help. She'd rather be on the good side of the killer if only for a few moments rather than the alternative plus the more help she got with the skiff the sooner they were off the rock but Caroline was not comfortable by any means having Rynn around and alone with her again. "You good with wires?"

Rynn nods. Of course she was. She learned from the master. Riddick has taught her pretty much everthing she needs to know to survive.

Caroline points to some wires. "Rewire those while I go and check on a few more things." Fry found a way to leave the skiff in a hurry.

Chicken.

Rynn smiles and turns her back to start working. After an hour she was almost done when she heard the skiff's door close and darkness descended inside. She stands up going for her shiv but is cut off by a dark shadow. Her wrists were snatched painfuly tight and held behind her back in a strong grip which knocked the blade right out of her hand. A hard body presses to her back which caused even more pain for Rynn's wrists being trapped at an awkward angle. The final nail in the coffin something cold and sharp pressed firmly to her throat.

* * *

I'm not completely satisfied with this ch. I've worked on it for awhile and don't know what else to do with it so I just need to post it so I can move on with the story but I do hope you still enjoyed it. I hope to makeup for this ch. with the next one. I can tell you one thing Rynn will definitely enjoy the next. ch. Hehe! ;)


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry peeps for the wait. Life and work happened like always right? :p Anyway I am going as far as saying this ch. is explicit just to be on the safe side with sex and blood involved. I really do hope this is as hot for you to read as it was for me to write. :)

* * *

"Going for something, Rynn?" Riddick taunts darkly, his chuckle almost manicial. He knocked the shiv out of her hand but his was still firmly pressed to her throat. Even though Rynn's back was to him she could feel Riddick's eyes burning through her from behind or was that feeling that heat from her own body? She tried to squirm, ease her way out his vice like hold that was intensifying the pain to her wrists letting out a tiny squeal.

"Thought you liked pain with pleasure?" He wrenched up on her wrists making his point and causing Rynn to emanate another short cry of pain. With that he let go but kept the shiv to her throat as he forced her to face him seeing passion in her eyes and something else somehing that confirmed what she wanted. Pain. He added more pressure to the shiv enough so for the sharp blade to cut her. A nick to cause a little scratch, for a little blood to seep out so his tongue could taste, enjoy, lap up her other liquid.

"Mmm..." He hummed. "It amazes me how good you taste...especially here." Cupping her between the legs.

Despite the semi-darkness inside the skiff Rynn knew Riddick had that look. That intense, predatory, hungry look.

Rynn's hands flat on Riddick's chest pushed him back just enough for a little space, a chance to rub her throat that had stopped bleeding thanks to Riddick's mouth forgetting all about her wrists rubbing them subconsciously. "I'd rather have teeth marks."

"You will." He assured her darkly taking advantage of the space to get rid of that damn breathing contraption hanging it on a hook while his covered eyes never left her.

"Just give me five mintues." A request rather than a question she wanted to finish her work with the wires.

An amusing chuckle was heard this time. "Since the crash all you have been wanting is me now your telling me to wait? Don't think so, Rynn. It's been months since I have fucked you. It's over due. The fucking wires can wait. I can't and neither can HE!" Pointing to his growing hard on.

"Two mintues than?"

"Unbelievable" Muttering to himself. Women.

"You know I've been meaning to get you alone." His voice more seductive than usual.

Rynn tried to pass him but Riddick quickly planted his feet down blocking her with his massive bulk of a body.

"I as well Riddick but all I've gotten is you shutting me down or getting me all hot and bothered not finishing the job!"

"Won't happen this time...and you know it!" He growled out not too friendly.

She looked him dead in the face. "So your telling me just cause you want it NOW that now is the time? That you get what you want when you want?"

"Exactly."

"Unbelieveable." She muttered to herself. Men.

The two killers, love birds being hard heads.

"Don't think so, babe." She turns her back to him and braces her hands on either side of the skiff walls.

"You know..."

Riddick hasn't even really touched her yet and she is already getting weak in the knees. Her breathing becoming ragged, her panties dampening.

He takes a step closer. His chest pressed firmly to her back. His groin to her ass. She can feel his hard length poking the small of her back. "...I fucking love torturing you."

Rynn nods her head confirming and loving his torture makes things much more interesting later on. "I know but if your going to fuck me than fuck me already so I can get back to work." She tried to take a step forward but her arms were grabbed. He pulls her back against him, inhailing her scent, loving her small frame to his solid body. His face ventures to one side of her neck, his cheek lightly brushing hers as an arm wraps around her midsection from behind just smelling her, enjoying her before he does the same to the other side of her face. Rynn tilts her head to the side giving him access to her neck incase he wants to bite. She had a strand of hair in the way that Riddick moved aside. Her neck now fully exposed, no hair in the way, ready for teeth but none came. Nothing came. Riddick just stayed in that very spot. A cute little whine and bending of the knees like a child would when they need to use the bathroom made Riddick chuckle.

"Problem, Rynn?"

She was doing her best to keep her body still, calm. Her body was dancing on its own as if Riddick were already touching her. She felt him smirk against her neck. "Thought you wanted to finish your work?"

About ready to burst she storms around to face him, her hands reaching for his goggles yanking them off exposing those beautiful blueish shined eyes of his. Starring into them. Getting lost in them. Like they hypnotized. She muttered a pleading. "Just fuck me."

A feral smile formed on Riddick's face which caused a gush of liquid to escape between her legs. "With pleasure." Riddick purred and crushed his lips to hers as his arms wrapped around her body. Rynn managed to get her arms free from his hold as they too wrapped around his lower back, pulling him even closer to her.

His lips trailed to the side of her neck leaving butterfly kisses as his hands moved down her body over her black tank top. Their kissing stopped long enough for Riddick to rip her top over her head, exposing her black bra. Rynn did the same to his tank top. Not being able to control her fingers they traveled lightly down his chizzled chest and six pack abs hooking them into his cargo pants. She wanted to grip Riddick's rock hard cock that was pocking her lower stomach but she behaved herself letting Riddick be in control, which is what he wanted.

One of his hands traveled down her body over her flat stomach. He too hooked his fingers into her pants while his other hand reached down and cupped her roughly between the legs again. Rynn arched her hips into his hand letting out a gasp of pleasure which Riddick swallowed as he massaged her with his fingers. It didn't last long when she felt her pants being unbuckled and Riddick used both hands to grip and yank them down her legs stepping out of them.

"Are we really going to do this here?" Already winded she looked around to see where exactly Riddick would want her.

"I'm taking you now! Either in the chair or on the floor. Pick one!"

"Don't care. Just take me."

He rumbled a deep growl of approval from deep inside his chest and than she felt air hitting her now naked body.

When did the rest of her cloths come off as well as his?

"Damn baby girl. You smell so sweet..." Her arousal was getting stronger. His right hand went back between her legs, his fingers lightly ghosting her inner thigh, causing goosebumps as her core ached to be touched. Riddick lightly trailed his finger tips upwards until they reached their target, cupping her nakedness. A finger was lightly tracing her swollen lips before venturing inside. At the welcome invasion of his finger Rynn inhaled sharply. "...And very, very wet. Your dripping." He pratically purred those words out which sent chills throughout her body. His finger moved in and out of her slowly before plunging a second finger into her tightness, hitting her g-spot, curling them to cause more of an intense, deep, pleasurable sensation. Her hips suddenly thrusted forward with a sharp moan escaping her. As Riddick continued to torture her with his fingers his lips were still kissing her neck. His other hand was around her lower back to support her and keep her where he wanted her.

"You smell delicious..." In the blink of an eye he quickly withdrew his fingers and the next thing she knew she was down on the floor, on her back, peaking between her opened legs at him. He had on a wicked smile. "...But you taste so much better..." Riddick gripped her legs spreading them wider. He bent his head down level with her breathing her in before his tongue gave her one long lick from her hole up to her swollen, aching nub.

"Oh, god!" Whining from pleasure.

Riddick hummed against her and blew light air against her core as he continued working her with his tongue.

"Fuck!" She shouted.

Riddick hungrily licked, lapped and suckled without stopping. He was driving her crazy. Her moans and screams echoed inside the skiff. She was getting close to release already. She grabbed onto Riddick's shaven head and held his face between her legs where she wanted him. His hands came up under her to grip her bottom as he positioned himself to eat her better.

"God, Riddick. Don't you dare stop!"

"What was that?"

A sharp intake of breath from Rynn at the sudden absence of Riddick's tongue. Her body almost caved in on itself.

He stopped.

She looked down at him, seeing him with a wicked smile and her juices evident on his mouth and chin.

"I told you not to stop!" Riddick and his torture not making her cum until he wanted her to or until she couldn't hold out any longer.

Riddick crawled up her body and hovered over her. His hands planted firmly on either side of her face, looking down at her.

"You gonna ask me nicely?"

Grr...

She wanted him back down there and in her just as soon as he finished her off with his tongue like he had promised.

"Get back down there and FINISH. ME. OFF!" Rynn snarled.

With a wicked smile a finger went into her again as he ever so slowly started to finger fuck her. Agonizingly slow, torturing her again to get what he asked.

Frustrated groans and moans excaped Rynn she couldn't bare her weight on her elbows anymore. She collapsed back onto her back giving in to her man. "Please, Riddick." She barely whispered as her breathing was coming short and ragged.

"Much better." He purred and slid down the length of her body settling his face level with her dripping opening. His hads going back under her bottom lifting her hips up slightly, level with his face, as he continued what he started.

"Oh, yeah!"

Riddick's tongue plunged deeper between her swollen lips and he was not so gentle this time. It was like he was devouring her couldn't get enough of her or her juices. As his tongue traveled down to her hole he started flicking it in and out, frucking her with it. He was driving her more wild and bringing her orgasm much closer. Riddick knew she was getting close so his tongue travleled up the length of her to her swollen nub and continued to lick and suckle as two of his fingers slide into her, joining in on the fun once more, always hitting her g-spot dead on. She knew Riddick never took his eyes off of her. He loved watching the contours of her face expressing what she was feeling inside. Pure joy, pleasure, ectasy. With the combination of Riddick's tongue and his two fingers that went from pounding in and out of her and curling inside her orgasm finally ripped through her body and Rynn let out a pleasureable scream as her hips arched up almost burying Riddick's face between her legs as he swallowed her essence down.

He slid his fingers from her and his tongue traveled down to where his fingers were to eargerly and hungrily lick up her remaining juices while continuing to help her ride out that powerful orgasm he just gave her that came in waves. Riddick didn't waste any of her. He licked and swallowed her clean.

"Hmm..." A growl of satisfaction as Riddick crawled back up the length of her body looming over her once more. Rynn was eshausted but Riddick hadn't even begun yet. "Ready for more?" He hummed deep within his chest and his lips parted hers allowing his tongue to make its way into her mouth. Rynn tasted herself on his lips and his tongue as it whirled around inside her mouth. She felt Riddick's rock hard cock ready at her opening, nudging her, more like torturing her as well as himself.

"Give it to me already." She was still out of breath and still coming down from her mind blowing orgasm high.

Riddick put his full weight on her and with a little move of his hips he drove himself inside, slowly, settling balls deep, all the way to the hilt. They both let out a groan of pleasure. Riddick didn't move in her yet he just continued to stare down at her. Rynn was getting impatient again. She rocked her hips into his so he would move but he just gave her another wicked smile. "Want something?"

"Yeah. Move dammit!"

"Your awfully bossy."

"I'm still horny."

Riddick bent his head down to capture her lips. It was a loving, thorough kiss, exchanging their love for one another.

Finally Riddick pulled out of her but not all the way, the head of his cock still inside but barely before snapping his hips roughly and slamming into her making her cry out a scream of pleasure. Riddick grabbed both of her tiny wrists in one of his big hands and pinned them above her head as he continued to now pound into her. He bent his head down to take one of her breasts into his mouth, sucking and nipping at it. Fuck he was driving her crazy, had her on cloud nine. Her body alive with pure ectasy once again. The feelings he awoke in her never seized to amaze her. He was just that good at fucking. Riddick's lips went back to the side of her neck and lightly left kisses on what Rynn would call her 'sweet spot' just below her ear knowing what was coming.

"Need to mark you." He rumbled deeply against her neck, still pumping himself in and out of her. His hips shifted a little, circling inside, driving in her to penetrate at a better angle.

Rynn barely got out. "You have marked me, baby."

"NOT LIKE THAT!" He snapped. His voice harsh and dark. Riddick's beast was making itself known.

Riddick did mark her the very first time he fucked her he marked her with his seed. That you couldn't see but the scars on her neck you could but it didn't matter the beast was in control now and it too got what it wanted.

"No need for that RIDDICK-" She shouted his name out, in pain actually. Riddick was now relentlessly pounding into her and his growls would not stop.

She felt Riddick's hand take control of her jaw turning her head upwards and off to the side to bare her neck to him. His other hand still held both of her wrists in a death grip.

"Riddick..." Rynn loved being bitten by Riddick but not when the animal inside of him was in control it was harsher.

His lips lightly ghosted over the sweet spot on her neck. She braced herself for what was to come. Riddick stopped dead inside her as his only focus right now was her neck being penetrated by his razor sharp teeth.

"Riddick..." Another plea to no avail as she heard that dangerous, possessive growl and then pain as he sank his teeth into her. This wasn't just any normal bite his teeth dug into her flesh as far as they would go. A painful, wounded scream left her and she immediately felt blood pouring out of the wound that the beast had inflicted. Riddick continued to dig his teeth deeper working his mouth like they were gnawing at food to get as much blood out of the wound as possible.

"Riddick, Stop!" She screamed. Panic was taking over. She raked and dug her nails down his back trying to make him stop but it only made the act worse. That was all she could do. She couldn't run or hide. She was trapped under him having no choice but to take it and wait it out.

Riddick finally got his fill of drinking her blood and retracted his teeth with a triumphant roar.

Her hand immediately went to the gaping wound with a tear that excaped her eye as the pain in her neck got worse once Riddick released her. "Fuck!" Rynn shouted and saw Riddick look at her, more like look into her soul with those now blood thirsty shined eyes. Her blood covering his mouth and jaw trailing down his throat.

This is also what happens when Riddick doesn't get sex all too often the animal inside him needed release just as badly as Riddick.

He continued to stare her down like she was a piece of meat, lifting himself off of her before he withdraw from between her legs. Riddick was far from done. He was still rock hard. He gripped her upper arm and roughly yanked her onto her feet before gripping her hips spinning her around so her back was facing him. He positioned her where he wanted her bending her over the pilots chair with a hand pressed roughly into the small of her back feeling her spin easily. No time waisted. Riddick held her hips from behind and was back inside of her in a heart beat, hitting her from behind, more like pounding in and out, going balls deep in her each time he thrusted. Rynn had no time to adjust she just braced herself from the impact by holding onto the arms of the pilots chair for dear life as Riddick was now working towards his own orgasm.

"You like feeling him in your womb?" Those words almost drove Rynn over the edge. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head trying to keep her body under control not wanting to let go yet. She did love feeling Riddick all the way inside her taking all he had to offer her. Doggie style was another one of her favortie positions they shared much better access to her g-spot from that angle but no matter what position he had her in wether it be on bottom or riding him or both laying on their sides Riddick knew her body so well he knew how to hit that golden spot to fuck her senseless.

He grabbed her protruding hip bones and yanked her on all fours to the floor of the skiff. His hands went from gripping her hips to an arm venturing its way around her waist from behind as he pulled her upper body up so her back was to his chest on their knees. His rhythm was starting to pick up even more knowing he was getting close as well as Rynn for the second time.

Riddick ran his fingers through her hair roughly jerking her head back as his teeth once again sank into the same bite marks he created eariler but this time there was no pleasure rather pure pain as her wound was still very fresh and raw.

To try to ease her discomfort and give her some pleasure mixed with pain Riddick's middle finger got to work circling over her clit furiously as Riddick drank from her once again. Rynn's inner walls were starting to contract.

He got his fill of her once more and removed his teeth blood fresh around his mouth. "Your close to ovulating." His voice dark and ominous she hardly recognized it.

"Don't get me pragnant, Riddick. We can't raise a baby and be on the run at the same time."

"Why can't we?" The beast was still in control.

Rynn shot her head over her shoulder looking back at Riddick who's skin was glistening from sweat.

"Don't." She breathed out.

"But your so close." He repeated never letting up on his pace still rentlessly pounding into her as his middle finger helped Rynn let go with a second orgasm. Her walls clamped down around Riddick which triggered his own release burying himself balls deep in her stiffening as he shot his hot seed deep into her awaiting womb.

"Fuck!" Riddick was the one to cures this time clawing her back before practically crushing Rynn as he collapsed on her with his full weight as he came down from his high. He bounced back pretty quickly rolling off of her. Rynn felt his member leave her as he settled on his back. She than felt a rush of her juices as well as Riddick's semen run out of her and slide down her inner thighs as she remained on her belly noticing the animal in him was content for now. There was no time for cuddling afterwards as Riddick got to his feet searching for their cloths.

Rynn followed groaning a little, sore from Riddick.

"Can you walk?" He asked with a smirk putting his cloths on.

She nodded. She thinks she could anyway. Riddick handed her back her cloths.

"Satisfied as well?"

She nodded not taking her eyes off him.

"What?"

They never used protection no need. Riddick knew when her cycles came. Rynn had thought about having a child with Riddick but it would be hard to raise a baby while constantly on the run. Not just that they would have to worry about their safety as well as the baby's.

"You know what, Riddick. A baby. Do you remember saying that?"

"Yes. But your right. Timings off."

Rynn walked to him placing her arms around his midsection from behind kissing his shoulder that was salty from sweat. Riddick returned the hug wrapping his arms around hers.

"We will one day, right?" A little sadness and doubt in her voice.

"Yes." Riddick hit the button to open the door of the skiff peaking out to see if anybody was around. Placing his black goggles over his eyes once again he turned to give Rynn a loving kiss cupping her face with his calloused hands and eyeing and admiring the wound he made. "You'll live baby girl remember to clean and wrap it. I love you."

She nodded. "I love you too. I wish we had time to cuddle."

"Me too." He bent his head down for another kiss turning his back exiting the skiff. "Be prepared. Things are about to get interesting." He stepped out and Rynn duly noted that warning getting back to work on the wires forgetting about her wound for now.


	10. Chapter 10

Didn't Riddick warn Rynn that he wouldn't be very nice to her you-know-what eariler in the story? He kept his word. Hehe! I guess it is a good thing...for Rynn he isn't always THAT rough.

* * *

Rynn attended to her wound finding a first aid kit hidden away in a duffle bag that was crammed in a corner. Must have belonged to one of the geologist that were here before them. She had also finished working with the wires. Took longer than originally planned thanks to Riddick. She steps out of the skiff and is met with her love leaning against it, arms and legs crossed waiting for her.

"Come here. " He ordered removing the bandage taking a gander at the wound again. "It's healing."

The wound wasn't as bad as first thought but it was deep and once healed completely you would really be able to see Riddick's teeth marks.

"It is but my damn neck sure does hurt."

"Gave you what you wanted."

"You wanted it too." She reminded him.

"Jeez, Rynn. What happened to you? Riddick get ya." Jack joked approaching with Imam and the two boys in tow.

"Yes, child. Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm-"

"She's fine."

Riddick spoke for her placing the bandage back over the wound. Riddick didn't want Rynn to be pitted she didn't want that either but the two seemed genuinely concerned for the killer and that felt kind of nice to her coming from someone other than Riddick.

Jack was a smart kid knowing what the two did inside the skiff just as surely as the others did. "Next time, Riddick take it easy on her. I'm suprised you didn't split her in two."

'He just about did.' Rynn thought still aching in her lower stomach and between her legs.

"You hear her complaining?" Riddick being hostile?

"Where's Caroline?" Rynn spoke breaking up the conversation before it got out of hand hearing the hostility in Riddick's voice raising an eyebrow as to what was going on with him.

"Fuck if I know." Riddick's sour attitude apparent.

"She followed Johns there." Imam pointed in the direction of the crashed ship.

"Maybe Johns is giving it to Fry now." Jack laughed as well as Rynn but she laughed on the inside while shaking that image out of her head. Rynn ran her hand over Jack's bald head. "You two better run along." Jack done the unexpected before leaving with Imam she wrapped her arms around Rynn's waist for a quick squeeze. The kid had some strength in that little body.

"Your letting the kid get too close." Riddick's teeth clenched.

There's the source for Riddick's attitude.

"What did you want me to do shove Jack away?"

"Yes." Riddick stated harshly.

"I'm not cruel to kids, Riddick. You know that."

"Wouldn't have been cruel."

"To Jack it would have been. The kids taken a liking to me as well as you if you haven't noticed. Hell the kid is idolizing you."

Riddick ignored that part. "Don't go getting attached, Rynn. It'll be a mistake on your part again."

"For fucks sake, Riddick-" She stopped cold seeing that look in his eyes, well she couldn't see the look on count of his goggles but his face revealed it. That cold hard don't fuck with me poker face look. The only muscles moving were his jaw muscles that were ticking away. Riddick started to walk off but was stopped by Rynn's hands grabbing his muscular arms.

"I'm not attached to them."

"Who are you trying to convince, Rynn. Me or yourself? Remember the boy in slam? I warned you not to get involed with him that he was on the chopping block but you took him under your wing, protected him. But you didn't protect him good enough DID YOU!?" He yelled earning a hard slap to the face. Rynn's hand stung and Riddick brought his own hand up to rub his cheek. "You didn't listen to me than listen to me now!"

She felt tears start to well up in her eyes but she did a good job at keeping her emotions in check except for the slap to Riddick's face. He deserved that.

"When mercs killed him they almost killed you." Reminded her again.

Rynn tried to walk away but Riddick grabbed her upper arm preventing her from doing just that. His face inched closer to hers, his voice chilling. "I told you if that ever happened again that I'd kill you myself." He jerked her arm emphasizing his point. " I WON'T watch you go through that hell again!"

Riddick didn't like being cruel towards her and she knew it but it was true. To this day they never found out what or how that innocent boy came to be in slam and when mercs killed him they almost killed her and if it hadn't been for Riddick they would have.

"It's your weakness, baby girl. Wish the hell I could change that."

"But you can't. So I'm sorry if that's a sin. What are you going to do if we do have a baby, huh? You going to order me not to get attached to our very own child!?"

"Your crossing the line, Rynn." Riddick hissed warning dangerously. Darkness added to the chill of his voice.

"I'm just saying, Riddick." She softened her voice not wanting to get Riddick riled up even more and she didn't want to get anymore upset.

"Goin' for a walk." Riddick not wanting to speak of it anymore.

* * *

Rynn needed to cool down just as much as Riddick. She took off heading for the crashed ship finding Caroline and Johns who was shooting morphine into his tear duct while Caroline bitched him out. Some time or another Riddick must have gotten to her about letting Owens die in pure agony when Johns could have easily prevented that.

They both looked to Rynn.

"Well if it ain't Riddick's bitch."

"You prick!" Rynn lunged for Johns in absolute rage. Johns quickly side stepped her and grabbed her wrist that was still sore from Riddick's hold. She cringed a bit but never let her guard down for a second. She let Johns have his way have control of her arm as he moved her hand to his lower back feeling a scar that was fourth lumbar down and left of the spin. Riddick's trademark if you want to call it that. He was going for his abdominal aorta, the sweet spot but missed, very rare for Riddick to miss but at least Johns has a souvenir from that encounter. A piece of his shiv imbedded in him.

"Looks like you'll always have a piece of my baby to remember him by."

That was Johns way telling her that was the reason he shot morphine. Sure having a piece of a blade broken in you is uncomfortable and probably does still hurt but Johns didn't fool her she knew he was hooked on the stuff.

She stared Johns dead in the face as he let go of her hand. "Don't EVER call me that again!"

Johns smirks. "And why is that?" He muses.

"'Cause you won't be dying by Riddick's hands." Her eyes big, determined and relentless with no mercy. Wasn't a good idea to fuck with Rynn after calling her that and after her and Riddick's argument.

"You'd be disappointing your man if you killed me...if you could that is." Johns laughed.

"Don't underestimate me, Johns." Her intense eyes glared over at Caroline who was smart and kept her mouth shut as Rynn made her exit.

* * *

Complete suprise and shock hit Rynn like a ton of bricks. Everything forgotten in a split second. Caroline ventured outside standing next to Rynn also in awe and horror at what everyone was seeing up in the sky. The planets were taking over. There really was going to be an eclipse and it had begun. Riddick's warning flooded Rynn's mind. 'Be prepared. Things are about to get interesting.' Riddick true to his word and knowledge.

"If we need anything we should get on with it that sandcat is solar." Shaza pointed out and proceeded to get it ready while the rest pretty much panicked and ran in all directions until Caroline got order back under control.

Everyone was accounted for on the sand cat except Riddick who was still probably taking that walk.

"Where's Riddick?" Jack blurted out almost panicking with him nowhere in sight.

"Leave him. He wouldn't wait for us." Paris said as Riddick jumped onto the sand cat from atop a buildings rooftop looking at Paris as he landed on his feet graceful like a cat. Paris regretted his words and tried to make up for them. "Thought we lost you." With the spooks he sat down and kept quiet.

Shaza was calling out for Johns who was gathering up his stash. Riddick extended his hand to help him up onto the moving sand cat. There was no way Riddick was going to let Johns die any other way except by his own hands. Jack was so mesmerized by Riddick he had to point out the huge ribcage of one of the creatures they would be going under ducking just in time.

Shaza stopped the sand cat by the crashed ship wanting to gather up some more items to take back to the skiff but they had ran out of time. The sun was disappearing and you could hear screeches from the creatures coming out from their huge ant like holes.

"How many are there?" Johns asked Riddick but he ignored him, mesmerized by the creatures, muttering a soft. "Beautiful." That Rynn picked up on.

"People just a suggestion...perhaps you should flee!" Paris yelled from the hanger and they did.

The sandcat was dead. No sun to move it so they had no choice but to make a run for it. Everyone ran to the hanger safely. The ones behind were Riddick, Rynn and Shaza whom grabbed Rynn's arm taking her anger and fear out on her. "Your man going to get us out of this?!"

That sent Rynn off. She was so sick of Shaza blaming everything on Riddick. Her apology to him eariler meant nothing. She took off running and Rynn took off after her, forgetting all about the creatures above. Rynn tackled her from behind and from the force of Rynn's body it drove them both into the ditch from where the ship crashed and skidded to a halt. Her tackle was so hard that Shaza and Rynn bounced off some rocks banging their heads and bodies. Rynn recovered faster than Shaza and was ontop of her in an instant clutching both of her wrists in her small hand while her free hand reached around finding the shiv and without hesitation stabbing Shaza in the chest, to her heart. Blood bubbling out.

"Don't get her blood on you!" Riddick shouted.

"Why?"

"They go after blood!"

Rynn quickly got off of Shaza but she didn't let her get away as the creatures were closing in. Rynn let Shaza flip to her stomach watching her attempt to crawl away while keeping a firm hold to her ankle. Rynn too layed on her stomach waiting for the creatures to take her feeling Riddick having a hold on her own ankle. Shaza did her best to get free from Rynn's hold but she was now coughing, getting weaker. Finally a swarm of creatures took her from Rynn's grasp up into the air. You could still hear her screaming as they literally rippped her in two.

Exhaustion from the fight Rynn rolled over onto her back as the creatures made a final swoop flying over her and Riddick but not bothering them. When the coast was clear Rynn stood up and placed the shiv back into her pants but not before wiping it clean in the sand. Riddick stood up and dusted the dirt off of his hands and discarded his bone carved shiv off to the side and walked to her with a smirk.

"What? She deserved what she got after all her shit towards you."

"Nothing new baby, you know that." He gave her bony shoulder a quick squeeze. "Nicely done but your buddy saw everything." His head jerking towards the hanger.

Her buddy? Shit. Jack?!

Rynn turned to look at a completly shocked Jack. The kid was kind of close to Shaza.

"Damn."

"How are you going to explain that?"

"Who says I am?" Rynn brushed herself off as the two made their way to the others in the hanger. She looked at Jack as Caroline shoved the kid inside.

"We need to be inside. Come on, let's go." Paris was in a panic.

Everyone went inside including Rynn. Riddick made sure she got in safely. Caroline and Riddick stayed outside a little longer. There was crumbling among the creatures' huge ant like holes. More were coming out. Riddick placed his goggles on his forehead to get a better look at the beautiful sight before him.

"What is it, Riddick? What is it now?" Fear of the unknown effident in her voice.

"Like I said. It ain't us you gotta worry about." His deep sexy voice had a slight amusing tone it it.

"Like hell we don't!" Caroline shouted. "You saw what Rynn did to Shaza!"

"Guess your lucks running out." Riddick smugly walked passed Caroline his intense eyes putting more fear into her before stepping inside the hanger. Caroline wasted no time in following him she was right on his heels and a good thing too because Riddick would have left her out there. He smiled at the thought sliding the hanger door shut.

* * *

Woot! I'm getting so excited to write the upcoming chapters! Thank you for however you are showing support for this story whether it be adding me or the story to your author's alert or adding me or the story to your favorite's/author's list. Much appreciated! But don't forget to hit that review button! Not trying to sound like a broken record but I truly love hearing back from you! :)


	11. Chapter 11

Rynn looked for Riddick's shined eyes in the darkness finally spotting them when he rested his goggles on his forehead. He walked over to her taking her hand in his as she clutched onto his arm. Johns finally turned on his flashlight looking around the hanger. They kept hearing loud clangs and bangs and screeches from the creatures. They were trying to get in. Or were they already in? Was there a breach somewhere?

"Remember the bone yard?" Johns says. "These just might be the fuckers that killed every living thing on this planet."

"Ya think, Johns."

Johns turns his flashlight to Riddick who was leaning against the metal hanger wall. He turned his head while his hand came up shielding his eyes from the brightness of the flashlight. He pulls Rynn against him more their bodies chest to chest.

"No one asked for your opinion." Johns was with the flashlight to Riddick.

"It's a fact, Johns. It's what I've been saying." Riddick's free hand went behind Rynn's neck pulling her more to him leaving a kiss on her forehead.

"Christ." Johns snorts, disgusted, aiming the flashlight elsewhere not wanting to see anymore.

Another source of light came on it was Paris' lighter. "Are these the only lights we have?"

"No there's a cutting torch on the floor somewhere." Caroline starting looking but everyone stopped and put their ears to the hanger wall when the creatures started making their screeching noise again.

"Why do that they do that? Make that sound?" Jack asked.

"Perhaps it is the way they see-"

A bang got everyone's attention. Riddick shot forward, on alert, almost knocking Rynn to the ground with his unexpected jolt. He quickly grabbed hold of her hand so she wouldn't loose her balace and fall to the floor.

Everyone's attention went down the dark hanger towards the loud sound. Rynn moved to stand behind Riddick clutching his shirt from the back side.

They heard what sounded like the creatures claws clanging as they moved about.

"You got the big gage, Johns. Go have a look."

"Fuck that, Riddick. Why don't you go fucking check."

More chaos as Paris errupts trying to leave but Caroline stops him. "Hey! You don't know what's out there."

"I know what's in here..." Paris countered back as he continued to struggle out of Caroline and now Jack's hold. He stopped fidgeting once Imam pried open a drop down door and everyone hurried inside Paris being the first. Imam quickly locked it. Him and Rynn both collapsed against the door. His back to it while Rynn's front was resting against it.

Both took a moment to relax and look at each other when one of the creatures spikes, horns stabbed through the metal door right next to Imam's head barely missing him. He screamed and rushed away but before Rynn had a chance she too hollowered out...from pain. She tried to back away from the door but couldn't. She looked down and saw the horn from the same creature that just about got Imam. It was inbedded in her lower stomach on the left side a few inches above her hip bone. Rynn screamed as she tried to pry herself free. The creature did the same.

"MOVE!" Riddick roared knowing something happened. He plowed past the others bumping into Johns and Caroline not caring as he rushed to Rynn. He could see the pain and fear on her face.

"Oh, god!" Caroline's hand went to her mouth as she got a glimpse of what happened.

With the help of Riddick Rynn finally was able to get herself free from the creature screaming even more as Riddick pulled her back slowly. The spike coming out inch by inch. She staggered once free loosing her balance Riddick helped her lower herself to the floor clutching her wound. Riddick looked back towards the door making sure the creature didn't come back.

The coast was clear for now.

Riddick's hand moved hers out of the way so he could add more pressure with his own hand trying to stop the bleeding.

"Aaahhh...fuck!"

"I know it hurts, baby."

"That was stupid of me."

"You couldn't have known that would happen." He picked her up bridal style and Rynn groaned from the movement.

Her pain was getting worse. Riddick saw a crate and carried her to it sitting her down on a it. His hand went between her breast forcing her to lean back on her elbows so he could get a better look. He lifted her shirt up and pulled the waist of her pants down slightly to inspect the wound. The horn of the creature went into her deep enough so to cause some major damage if it hit any of her internal organs. Her closest organ was her left ovary.

"Just fucking great." Johns makes his voice known and Riddick shot him a don't-you-dare-cold look before focusing back on Rynn. Now was definitely not the time to test Riddick.

"Is there ANY fuckin' gauze or type of bandage to cover the wound?!" Riddick shouted. Rynn placed a shaky hand on Riddick's shoulder to let him know to stay calm. He was acting like she was going to die. Maybe she was.

"Here. I found this in a box in the corner." Jack handed it to Riddick, a little fearful of him now that Rynn was hurt. He placed the bandage over the wound, adding pressure again.

"Ow! Damn that hurts!" Rynn cringed.

Riddick was starting to sweat. Rynn could see it running down his face he was worried. "Hey..." She brought her fingers under his jaw to raise his head to make him look her in the eyes instead of her wound. "I'm going to be fine. It just hurts and burns like a son-of-a-bitch."

"From what I can tell it didn't do any real damage. Any tape?"

"No. But this should work." Caroline handed Riddick some type of cloth maybe a scarf that belonged to one of the geologists before they parished.

Riddick took the scarf and watched it slide out of Caroline's hand and looked back to Rynn. He was dreading what he would have to do. "This is gonna hurt." He warned not wanting Rynn in anymore pain but he needed something like a torniquete to help with the bleeding and to keep the bandage in place. Her pants were hip huggers and they wouldn't help with holding the bandage. Rynn prepared herself as Riddick wrapped the scarf around her waist and over the bandage that was covering the wound. Riddick tightened the scarf and she let out a gut wrenching scream as Riddick finished tying the scarf tying it as tight as he could. Suprisingly the scarf was long enough to do that.

"Fuuuck!" Rynn shouted trying to regain control of her body, trying to ease the pain if possible. She rose upright rested her weight on her hands that were holding onto the corners of the crate.

"You need to be lying down."

She looked at Riddick, raising an eyebrow. "Are you serious? I just got stabbed and you want to move me again? I'm in enough pain as is just sitting here."

Riddick just gave her a nod.

"Ugh! Fine. Where?" Rynn couldn't see or even think there was anything in there with them to lay on except the hard floor.

Riddick looked over his shoulder and saw a somewhat new mattress laying on the floor in a dark corner. "Over there." He jerked his head in the direction.

Riddick scooped Rynn into his arms moaning and groaning sounds were heard from Rynn again as Riddick made the short distance to the mattress going to his knees and laying her gently down on it placing her on her back before she rolled onto her good side, curling up into a fetal position in discomfort and pain. Riddick had the blow torch in hand and turned it on for Rynn to give her some light in the pitch black room.

It didn't take long for Rynn to start getting sleepy. She held her hand out to him. "Come here."

Riddick came and layed next to her on the bed stretching his body out beside her starring deep into her eyes.

"I'm sorry."

Riddick lifted his head propping it in his hand giving her a puzzled look. "For what?" He asked as he brushed his hand over her head, his fingers going through her hair before cupping her cheek while his thumb caressed it softly.

"For leaning up against that stupid door. If I didn't I wouldn't have gotten hurt."

"Baby..." He crooned and his face came close to hers to give her a tender kiss. "Not your fault." Riddick continued to comb his fingers through her hair causing her to get even sleepier.

"We don't have time for this! We need to move!" Johns shouted.

"Shut up, Johns." Jack told him. "Your more than welcome to leave. No one is stopping you."

"Right. Instead of worring about yourselves your all worried about a nobody killer."

Everyone saw the death look that Riddick shot back at him.

After that Johns shut up sitting down on another crate.

"Is this room safe from those things?" Imam asked breaking the silence with obvious concern in his voice.

"For now but it won't keep them out forever." Caroline said.

"I don't want to go to sleep." Rynn stated.

"You need to rest. Help you heal quicker."

She placed her hand flately on Riddick's chest, feeling his skin above his tank top and looked into his eyes. "Your not going anywhere, right?"

"You know better than that."

"Dammit, Riddick." She whined knowing he wouldn't but she needed to hear it before closing her eyes.

"I'm staying right here." He gave her added assurance by tenderly squeezing the back of her thigh.

There was no way in hell Riddick was going to move from that spot. He wasn't about to take the chance on Johns or someone else gunning for her in her defenseless state. No one was goning to touch her.

That brought a smile to her face. "Turn the torch off. I'm sure we'll be needing it soon." She closed her eyes.

Riddick did cascading the room into complete darkness putting everyone on edge. Making the room even spookier with the creatures outside but from what Riddick could hear there was no creatures in the immediate area not yet anyway. It was a good thing for Rynn because she needed rest even if it was for a short time.

Riddick leaned into her more his forehead touching hers. She felt his breath fan her lips before he placed a tender kiss upon them right as sleep took over.

* * *

*I know this chapter kind of sucked...I thought anyway. Next chapter will be better because Riddick may have to trust a certain someone in order to help Rynn with her injury. The question is will he do it?


	12. Chapter 12

*Two chapters in one day. Rare for me but woo-hoo! I think I did damn good with this chapter. I hope you think so to. :)

* * *

Rynn has been out for a half hour, stilll laying in the same position. Riddick's primitive side, the animal side, knew someone was sneaking up on them and his eyes quickly sprung open and he turned over, his back now facing Rynn. The person let out a suprised gasp seeing Riddick's shined eyes, that looked like dancing orbs floating in the darkness, starring the person down. That person was Jack.

"I-I found a big needle and what seems to be-strong-strong thread to sew Rynn up." Jack's voice trembled along with Jack's body at the way Riddick held his gaze, giving Jack that deadly warning glare. His Rynn was injured and defenseless. Did you expect anything less from Riddick? But once Jack explained why he crept up on them Riddick's eyes softened...a little, not so threatening but still on alert. Riddick took the thread and needle from Jack and turned his back on the kid turning the blow torch back on.

"Jack!" Caroline's voice startled the kid. Jack walked back to the where the others were.

Rynn started to groan as she was waking up turning onto her back still feeling the intense pain in her stomach. She heard and felt Riddick grumble as he buried his face in the back of her neck nuzzling her more awake. His hand came around and settled on her stomach away from the wound. "Wake up." His deep voice grumbled softly. "Need to stitch you up."

A groan of displeasure came from Rynn not wanting to be bothered. Her eyes slowly opened to darkness but with the exception of the light coming from the blow torch. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She really didn't want to be stitched up without pain killers. Johns had morphine but Rynn knew Riddick wouldn't let her have anything from Johns so she didn't bother to ask. This wasn't the first time Riddick had to tend to Rynn's wounds without painkillers and she hated it.

A loud bang startled her. Those damn creatures were still out there but thankful they weren't in there with them.

Rynn felt Riddick slip his hand under her shirt pulling it upwards to expose the bandaged wound, urging her in his own way to wake up wanting to get this over with. "Come on, baby."

Another groan from Rynn not liking this one bit but it needed to be done. She placed an arm over her eyes and layed there waiting on Riddick to begin thinking 'this is going to be a bitch.'

After a few moments of waiting on Riddick she removed her arm from her eyes looking at him. "What are you waiting for?" Rynn could see something on Riddick's face.

"Caroline! Imam!" Riddick's voice boomed in the small room and they both along with Jack immediately came over.

Riddick kept his eyes locked with Rynn the entire time and she knew what Riddick was going to tell them to do. "Take her arms and hold them down." He instructed Caroline. "Grab her legs and hold them down." Same with Imam.

"What can I do?" Jack asked.

Riddick looked away from me to glance over his shoulder at Jack. The kid so eager to help. Jack wanted to help plus it would get his mind off of the creatures that were waiting for all of them outside.

"Sit on her chest."

"Don't you dare!" Rynn growled, more like snarled out at Jack and not too friendly either. She saw the look on Jack's face a little scared. She didn't mean to frighten the kid or have an outburst like that. Blame it on the pain. Rynn couldn't take it anymore. She surely was no weakling when it came to pain but there was a reason why she asked Riddick again or more like demanded. "Give me morphine."

Riddick's emotionless face hardened and after a few quiet seconds Riddick made it very clear to Rynn with one word and a dangerous growl. "No."

"Fuck!" Rynn shouted from the frustration and from what she knew what was to come.

"Look...get on with it. I want to get the hell out of here." Johns spoke.

Riddick smirked. "It's still all about you, isn't it?"

"Fuck you." Johns countered.

Riddick untied the scarf from around Rynn removing the bandage in the process.

Rynn pleeded, more like snapped with Riddick one last time. "Dammit, Riddick. Give me morphine!" No one not even Riddick hardly ever heard that darkness to her voice.

His eyes quickly snapped to hers and that sent a cold chill down her spine. It would have made anybody else piss their pants from fear but not Rynn. "Now's not the time to test me." He warned darkly giving her that same treatment he gave Johns eariler.

She wasn't trying to test him. "I just want some to take the edge off."

"I am not having a needle go into your tearduck."

That's how Johns did it. Needle into the corner of your eye. Makes the drug work faster, go to the brain faster to block the nerve pains.

"Fuck you!" Rynn pissed letting Riddick know what she thought.

"Later." He mused giving her a killer smirk that if she wasn't hurt and in pain she would have tore his close off rode him like there was no tomorrow. But she was in pain and that smug remark only made her blood boil more. Arrogant asshole.

Riddick threaded the needle and hovered it over the wound, looking at her, waiting for her to give him the okay.

"No one needs to hold me down."

"I don't have time to fight with you." Riddick growled out. Whenever Rynn got hurt and needed stitched up it took Riddick forever to stitch her up without some type of pain killer. Rynn is a tough girl but sometimes the pain gets the better of her.

"Just stitch me up so we can get out of here!" She demands.

Riddick huffed silently getting in position straddling her legs. Jack came and stood right next to Riddick with the cutting torch forgetting that Riddick's eyes were sensitive to bright light plus he could see in the dark he didn't need the blow torch.

"If your going to stand there and watch you better get that damn thing away from me." Shielding his hand in front of his eyes.

"Shit. Sorry." Jack went back to the others with the cutting torch in hand and it left Riddick and Rynn encased in darkness.

Riddick placed his free hand next to Rynn's head, leaning over her and down to place a kiss on her lips. There really was no way to clean the blood off of Riddick's hands except by spitting or licking it clean as best he could. He done the same to Rynn. "Hold still." She felt Riddick's presence ease off of her as he sat on his knees and was ready to start stitching. "Here we go."

Rynn felt the thick needle enter her tender skin and another sensation go through the other side to close the wound. She placed the back of her hand over my mouth biting into it to stiffle her screams and try to cause pain to another part of my body to distract herself from the needle going through her still fresh open wound. She didn't squirm too much. Riddick pretty much sat on her legs to hold her as still as possible as he gave her five stitches to close the wound. It was all over in a matter of minutes and Rynn felt Riddick place a new bandage over the now stitched up wound tying the scarf back to hold the bandage in place.

Rynn sniffled and got control of her sobs and Riddick once again leaned over on her nudging his face with hers, trying to calm Rynn down while purring. "Relax." He cooed placing a soft kiss to her cheek.

"It still hurts." She choked out.

"It will for while."

"Riddick..." Rynn grabbed onto his black t-shirt fisting her hand in it to keep him still looming over her while she told him again that she needed morphine and the reason for it. "We don't have time for this pain. I need it, Riddick. You know this. Right now I am nothing but dead weight. You know I will not get out of here unless my pain is gone or subsides." She could see the dark look in those beautiful shined eyes of his. She was again treading on thin water with him. It was a good thing Rynn was the one to say that otherwise if it was anybody else that went against Riddick they would be dead.

Riddick growled out in frustration. He knew she was right.

Her hand slipped from his shirt as he sat back on his knees, which were on either side of her hips. "Johns!" Riddick's voice boomed once again waiting for the fucker to walk over.

Johns took the cutting torch from Jack to see his way to Riddick. "Yeah?" He replyed dully.

"I'm only gonna say this once. If you make me say this again or refuse. You die right here. Right now." Riddick's shined eyes looked like murder was behind them as they looked at Johns. No mind fucking games this time.

Johns waited twirling his thumb while Riddick swallowed his pride struggling to demand. "Need your morphine."

The blue eyed devil, as Riddick called him, quickly had a smirk play across his face, enjoying this. Enjoying that Riddick actually needed something from Johns. But as much as he was enjoying this he was still on alert not sure if Riddick was serious or not. He didn't want to die by Riddick's hands he's got too much pride in taking Riddick back to slam for that to happen but Johns does the smart thing and opens up is red box of drugs. "How much does she weigh?" Johns asked while filling the needle up with the morphine.

"A little over a hundred."

Johns finished with the needle and held out his hand for Riddick to take it. "The tear duck if you want her pain gone in a matter of seconds."

'This was going to suck and be more painful than Riddick stitching me up.' Rynn thought.

Riddick took the needle and ordered everyone to hold her down and they did. Some holding her legs. Some holding her arms. And Jack got to sit on Rynn's chest. Her entire body was pinned down.

"I'll hold her head." Johns said.

Riddick snatched Johns arm before he could even take a step. Riddick gave Johns the most evil and deadly look Rynn had ever seen. "Hurt her in ANY way and I snap your neck!"

'Not if I snap hers first.' Johns thought and smirked. Again liking that Riddick needed his help and having Rynn's delicate neck in his hold. But Johns was wrong. Riddick didn't need his help. He needed his morphine. There's a difference. If it wasn't for Rynn Riddick would have never asked Johns for a thing. He just wanted to get this over with and get the hell out of here.

Johns set the cutting torch on the ground and came around behind Rynn's head. She looked up at him feeling both of his hands on either side of her face. He's lucky he even got to touch her. No one touched her but Riddick. "How bad is this going to hurt?" Rynn had to know.

"Your first time. It'll be rough but not as bad as it looks."

'Yeah right.'

Riddick scooted closer to her and she felt his hand grip her under her chin. His hold was a death grip. He tilted her head back and off to the side to face him better. If he gripped her any tighter or put more pressure in his grip he would be cutting off Rynn's air supply. A single tear escapes out of the outer corner of her eye rolling down her cheek and onto Riddick's thumb not able to take her eyes off him not wanting to. For the first time in a very long time Riddick saw actual fear in Rynn's eyes.

Riddick gave her a curved up half smile. A reassuring smile and in the blink of an eye. Nothing. Stone faced. "Look up." He instructed Rynn his voice rough. She did and the next thing she felt was the needle going into her eye. Her body instantly tensed up at the intense pain. She tried to squirm out of everyones hold but they did good at holding her still. Next came a burning sensation as the morphine was being injected. That made Rynn scream bloody murder. Her loud and painful scream actually silenced the creatures for a second. Than she felt the needle being pulled out.

"GET OFF OF HER!" Riddick roared to everyone and they did wasting no time.

Rynn shot up to a sitting position on the floor and gave one last painful, ear hurting scream and cried uncontrolable flying into Riddick's awaiting arms. Her side in his chest and his arms went around her like a cocoon, holding her protectively and as tightly as possible without hurting her. Rynn clung onto his arm that was wrapped around her front and buried her face into his arm still crying. Riddick's free hand rubbed and caressed her back. His head resting against hers until he felt like that was enough and resumed his arm going around her again from behind resting his hands against her flat belly.

"We need to be moving." Johns voice was soft.

"Give her a mintue." Riddick said and everyone waited until Rynn was the one to give the okay and Riddick helped her to her feet, steading her with his hands at her sides. The drug was starting to work. She was still hurting but not nearly as bad. Soon she would feel no pain not even from her eye.

"You ready for this?" Riddick asked her.

Rynn looked up into his eyes seeing that fire again. "Damn right I'm ready."

It was now time to get the hell off of this rock.


	13. Chapter 13

*Sorry 'bout this chapter being kind of dull.

* * *

Riddick re-lite the cutting torch with Paris' lighter and started cutting the wall while Johns fired some rounds keeping the creatures at bay. They were coming back and getting ansy. Riddick kicked in the wall and all proceeded into another room.

"Watch her." Riddick demanded to Jack placing his goggles onto his forehead and heading back out into the darkened hanger.

"Where are you going?" Rynn yelled out to Riddick.

"Stay put!" Rynn heard Riddick's voice yell from a distance.

Caroline took the opportunity to 'watch over' Rynn. She put her arm around Rynn's back to help support her. "I'm fine!" She snapped and swatted at Caroline who immeditaley removed her arm from Rynn like she had just gotten shocked.

"No, Rynn. Riddick said stay put." Jack managed to get to Rynn pulling on her arm to keep her there.

"I'll be right back." Rynn moved Jack aside to sneak away into the darkness to find Riddick.

* * *

She couldn't see a thing. There were times when she wished she had eyes like Riddick and this was one of those times. All she could do was feel her way around and hope she wasn't getting herself into a trap with those things.

Rynn kept feeling the wall as she walked. Her hand came across something more like someone. A torso. It wasn't Riddick. She knows his body. It was one of Imam's boys. He let out a sharp gasp at her touch. That gasp wasn't because of her touch. Something was wrong. Rynn turned around to the sound of the creatures' noise. She just about jumped out of her skin when Riddick came out of a darkend shadow his arm going under her breasts from behind away from her wound. His other hand clamped down over her mouth pulling her back against his body back into the shadows. "Extremely bad timing, baby. I told you to stay put." He whispered in her ear before looking to his left knowing Imam's boy was right next to him all along and Hasan had no clue Riddick was hidden in the shadows until he appeared in the light coming from a tear in the roof. Riddick released Rynn and moved her off to his right side and behind him to shield her from the creature."Extremely bad timing for you as well." Riddick directed that to Imam's boy who was shaking in his clothing. "Don't, Hasan." Rynn knew what he was going to do. He was going to run.

Riddick kept his eyes locked with the creature perched on top a crate above them. Rynn felt Riddick's hand brush over her sex before settling at the top of her thigh giving her leg a gently squeeze for comfort keeping his hand there silently telling her not to move.

"Riddick?!" Caroline called out.

"Don't. Stop. Burning." Riddick instructed and Caroline took over the cutting.

A second monster landed on top of another crate right in front of them.

"They're baiting him." Riddick whispered to Rynn.

The one above Hasan shot it's spike out of its claw quickly and Hasan took off running.

"No!" Rynn yelled and Riddick had to hold her back. It was too late to save the boy.

Hasan ran blindly into the trap of a third creature that waited in the darkness to slice him in two. The others took off and started to feed from Hasan.

"Oh god!" Rynn covered her mouth with her hand. She did her best to hold down the bile that wanted so badly to be thrown up. Gruesome sights like that were nothing new to Rynn. So why was this time different?

"You let him die." Rynn stated in between dry heaving.

"Better him than us." Was Riddick's cold answer and that earned him a slap across the chest.

Riddick's squeezed Rynn's thigh a little harder turning around to face her his hands on either side of her face. Rynn's arm went over her stomach and she hunched over resting her head onto Riddick's chest still fighting with all her might not to throw up.

"Side effects from the morphine."

"I-I can't keep it down." She warned as the sickening feeling in her grew more intense. She fell to her knees gripping Riddick's ankles throwing up between his boots.

"Nice present, baby." Riddick said sarcasticly. "I'd much rather have other bodily fluids coming out of you."

"Shut up!"

Riddick's dirty mind.

"Told you I couldn't hold it down."

Riddick smiled as he crouched down to rub her back up and down and in slow little circles while keeping an eye out for anymore hungry visitors.

The calm didn't last long. Riddick heard a big thud behind him. He looked back and saw yet another creature ready to attack. Riddick snatched Rynn's wrist in his hand and roughly jerked her to her feet practically dragging her to run in front of him. He didn't care that she just threw up or that she felt like crap at that moment. He only cared about fleeing from the creature.

Rynn relied on Riddick's night vision as he kept her moving having no clue where she was running to in the darkness. A flash from a bright light from Johns gun startled her and blinded Riddick. He groaned from the pain of the light. His hand coming up to shield his eyes. The light threw Riddick off balance a bit tackling Rynn from behind falling hard onto her forcing her to land on her stomach even harder as the creature that was behind them got shot down by Johns.

"AAhhh!" Rynn screamed. "Get off me!"

Riddick quickly rolled off of her helping her up. Caroline along with the others screamed when the creature Johns shot hit the ground limply. Dead.

Everyone except Riddick and Rynn crept closer to the creature to inspect it.

"Look. Light actually hurts them." The light was making the skin of the creature boil and dissolve.

Everything has a weakness.

"Hassan?" Imam called out to his boy. But there was no sense in it.

"Sorry, Imam." Rynn again offered her condolences to yet another one of Imam's boys that were dropping like flies.

"We'll burn a candle for him later." Johns said. "Let's get the hell back into that room and regroup."

* * *

Back inside Riddick came over to where Rynn was sitting. "You alright?"

She looked up at him. "Yeah. It's just throbbing a bit."

"Got more if you want, Rynn." Johns offering her more morphine holding it up for her to see.

"She ain't gettin' no more!" Riddick's deep voice hardened.

* * *

Caroline went over what they had in their possession to get off the planet realizing the most important thing they will need to get the skiff going would be difficult. "We're going to have to carry the cells."

Rynn moved to sit next to Jack knowing he was scared out of his mind and rightfully so. "We can't go out there. Those things are still out there. We can't get those cells. We're going to die here." Jack was blurting random things out. Rynn did her best to try and ease Jack's fright. She rubbed the kids back with her hand while Riddick watched. Rynn leaned into Jack more placing an arm around the kids shoulder. Rynn knew that wasn't the real reason why Jack was afraid. She has been watching Jack and caught her in a hanger alone. Something had paid the kid a visit and it was the reason those creatures wouldn't leave them alone.

Rynn whispered low enough in Jack's ear that no one else could hear except maybe Riddick. "I know, Jack."

Jack looked up at her. "Know what?" Whispering back with a confused look.

"I know that your not really a boy. Boys don't get periods. Don't bleed."

Jack's face went pale.

"I won't tell anyone. Promise."

"How do you know?"

"I followed you into that hanger. Plus a woman knows."

"Rynn...I had to do this...look like this..."

Rynn knew by the sound of her voice Jack was frightened and panicing at everyone finding out her true gender. "I made you a promise. I keep them. Relax. You don't need to explain."

Jack nodded with a shy smile. She rested her head on Rynn's shoulder as Rynn comforted her more bringing her into a better embrace. The two were brought out of that moment by Caroline and Johns arguing.

"I'm trying to find a way out that doesn't involve mass suicide."

"How much do you weigh, Johns?"

"Why?"

"How much?!" Caroline raised her voice.

"About seventy-nine kilos."

"Does your seventy-nine kilos of gutless-"

The argument was getting out of control and Rynn was getting tired of hearing Johns tirate. She shot up to her feet as Johns quickly done the same. He ripped out his gun from its holster on the side of his leg and was ready to point it at Rynn and would have but Riddick stepped between them. Rynn never backed down. Johns wasted no time turning his gun onto Riddick placing it under his chin. "Where you goin'?"

"Solves nothing." Imam inputted.

Riddick placed his goggles on his forehead and looked over at Johns while tapping his blade on the inner thigh of Johns's leg close to his jewels giving him a silent warning. Johns realized he almost made the mistake of pointing his gun at Rynn. He sits back down with a simple. "Okay." Backing off.

"Are you sure you can get us to the skiff. In the dark?" Imam hoped as Caroline crouched down on the other side of Jack also trying to reassure the girl who everyone else still thought was a boy.

"They're afraid of out light." Was all the comfort Jack got from Caroline. She stood back up to answer Imam's question. "No I can't..." A pause from her as she looked at Rynn before looking to the back of Riddick's head. "...But he can."

Riddick looked over his shoulder at Caroline.

"Will you help us?"

* * *

*Check out my profile page to see me with Riddick eyes!


	14. Chapter 14

Caroline with cutting torch in hand slid the door open as she peered out to see if the coast was clear. Once she stepped out everyone else followed staying close to the light source except for Riddick and Rynn she held Riddick back by reaching around him from behind grabbing him between the legs and started to massage him through his cargos.

"I take it you want something?" Riddick purred arching an eyebrow. Rynn felt him twitch.

"Am I making it that obvious?"

Riddick turned to face her.

"Your not going to tell me you don't like this."

"Never said that."

"Than what?" She tried to reach into his pants when Riddick caught her hand before she did. "What?"

Riddick studied her. "I'm starting to regret you talking me into letting you get that morphine."

Rynn jerked her wrist out of his hand. "What the hell does that have to do with anything?"

"Riddick?!" Caroline called to him realizing he nor Rynn hadn't joined them outside.

"Let me shut that bitch up."

Riddick just curved his lip upwards and Rynn roughly shoved him away.

"Hey." Riddick stopped her from leaving the hanger. He stepped up to her his hand going to the back of her neck pulling her to him and leaving a kiss on her lips. Rynn tried again to go for Riddick's man hood but was cut off yet again by his hand. She released his lips looking into his eyes confused.

"Why are you stopping me. I can just shut the damn door and go to town with you."

"Your not yourself. Besides I don't wanna fuck you when your all fucked up from that drug. I hate having that shit in you. I only agreed cause of how much pain you were in."

"I'd much rather have you in me. Besides it's not a drug, Riddick."

"It is."

"That's not fair. I needed it or else we would still be in that damn hanger and you know it."

"I would have carried your ass." Riddick cocked a smile rearranging himself before taking a step to her give her a kiss on the forehead before he stepped out of the hanger pulling her with him and making his way to a part of the ship that crashed going after the cells needed to power up the skiff. He made sure the light from the cutting torch Caroline was holding was out of his eyes even though he had his goggles on. He stood in front of the mangled craft, lifted up his goggles and looked inside. "Looks clear."

Johns made his way next to Riddick with gun in hand ready to fire. When Riddick placed his goggles back over his eyes a screeching sound and a gush of air rushed over them as there was a creature inside. It flew over their heads to avoid the lights. Riddick and Johns hit the ground ducking.

"You said clear." Johns said angrily.

Riddick still on his stomach looked over at Johns correcting him. "I said it looks clear."

Johns on his back peering over his shoulder. "Well what does it look like now?"

Riddick barley lifted himself off of the ground to peak inside for a split second. He looked back at Johns with a small smile on his face and his muscles flexing slightly. "Looks clear."

Gathering up the cells they would need along with light blue lights that were like cables and a makeshift sled that was nothing but a part of the roof to the ship to put the cells on to drag.

"Run about ten paces ahead." Riddick's goggles on his forehead and his hand up in front of his shined eyes to block out the bright lights as he spoke to Caroline. "I want light on my back but not in my eyes." Caroline following him around like a lost puppy.

Rynn was helping Jack out with the lights. Riddick passed them deliberatley saying. "And check your cuts. These bad boys know our blood now."

Rynn knew he specifically directed that to Jack as she looked up to see Riddick pass by and Jack looked over to Rynn with a spooked look to her face like Rynn had told Riddick about Jack's true gender but Riddick has known all along.

"We stay close together and keep the lights on. That's all we have to do to live through this thing." Caroline spoke as if she knew how to survive this hell. She went up the stairs of the busted ship to find Johns sitting on the floor holding an empty vile of morphine in his hand twirling it around after spiking up again.

"Are you ready, Johns?"

Riddick was standing next to the stairs eavesdropping. Rynn made her way over to do the same playing with the tear in his wife beater.

"You give him the cells and the ship. And he'll leave you all out here to die. He'll leave all of ya. So will Rynn."

"I don't get it, Johns. What is so god damn valuable in your life that your afraid of loosing? Is there anything at all? Besides your next spike. As far as I can tell they haven't done anything for us not to trust them."

"He's a fucking killer, Caroline and so is she."

"We know that."

"Just don't trust them for a second."

* * *

Everyone huddled together as close as possible. Riddick came up behind Rynn grabbing her chin to turn her head to him and pulled her into a deep kiss without saying a word. He released her lips and moved in front of the group away from the lights.

"True love." Jack said to Rynn who gave her a soft smile before holding her hand out to her. Jack took it without a second thought as the two and others followed behind Riddick walking and sometimes running into the darkness towards the skiff.

The cutting torch was going out everyone stopped when it finally did. Those blue lights weren't very bright but bright enough to keep the creatures at bay but still watching, waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike. But they kept moving and had to stop when Paris screwed up knocking a flare out of the sled and Jack went to go after it.

"Jack!" Caroline and Rynn both shouted to her. "Get back in the lights." Rynn demanded.

Riddick up ahead snapped his head around watching Jack and the creatures who were gunning for her on count of her bleeding. He squatted down with shiv in hand, bringing it to his face to rest on his cheek thinking, watching, contemplating.

Imam dove and saved Jack back just in time. They just about got the girl. Paris wasn't so lucky. He got spooked. He crawled far enough away from the power block of light to knock it completely out plunging them all into darkness.

"FUCK!" Rynn shouted. She felt Riddick's powerful arms wrap themselves around her interlacing his fingers together, keeping her tight in his grip. Jack rushed back over to Rynn wrapping her arms around Rynn and Riddick for dear life.

"Paris get back here!" Caroline shouted. "Follow my voice!"

"Won't do no good." Riddick mummbled only being heard by Jack and Rynn. Jack looked up at Rynn. Rynn saw the fear on her face. She placed her arm around her and pulled the girl into her more burying her face in Rynn's side.

Everyone finally saw Paris' fate when he took a big swig of liquor and blew it out of his mouth and into the small flame of his lighter lightening up their surrondings for a couple of seconds seeing the creatures surrond Paris. "I was suppose to die in France." Were his last words.

Rynn cringed as the creatures were feeding from Paris. His bones crunching. His screams until there was silence.

Rynn's breathing was short and shallow but rather quick. She put her hand over her mouth to keep from throwing up again. "When is this nausea going to go away?"

"When the morphine leaves your system." Riddick replyed.

Johns lite up a flare and everyone took hold of bottles that had alcohol in them with some cloth to keep their hand held lights a flame.

Riddick grabbed Rynn's sides and moved her behind him on count of her light. Jack followed. She held the bottle above her head and behind out of his eyes as Caroline strode next to Riddick.

"Do I even want to know?"

Riddick watched as the creatures were still eating away at Paris. Riddick didn't answer her just tilted his head. He looked over to Jack who was still clinging to Rynn. Rynn knew Riddick was up to something.

Continuing on the move they realized they were going in circles. The tracks from the sleigh proved it.

Riddick squatted down again looking out into the darkness.

Imam came up to him. "Why have we circled? Are we lost?"

"Listen." Riddick spoke softly.

Imam voice raised. "Do you even know where-"

Riddick stood up abrutply to his full height. "LISTEN!" He roared and got everyone's attention. "The canyon ahead...I circled once to buy some time."

"When?" Rynn shrieked knowing Riddick disappeared and now knowing to where.

"So we go now?" Imam wondered.

"Oh, I don't know about that. That's death row up there. Especially with the girl bleeding."

"Riddick..." Rynn warned.

"What are you talking about." Johns spoke. "Your girls not bleeding. Her wound is stitched up."

Riddick whirled around to look at Rynn standing next to Jack. "Not her." Rynn's jaw clenched tightly holding back her emotions and Riddick noticed but ignored her. His shined eyes darted down to Jack and with a low rumble of a purr let everyone in on Jack's secret. "Her."

"Rynn!" Jack accused her. "You bitch!" Jack started repeatedly hitting Rynn but Rynn quickly took control of the girl.

"I didn't tell him, Jack!" Raising her voice. "He already knew!" Jack believed her knowing Riddick was an animal, predator, with heightened senses and a high tolerance for pain. Of course he knew.

"You gotta be kidding me." Johns said.

Jack threw herself into Rynn's arms as Caroline asked why she kept her true gender a secret.

"I just thought it would be better if everyone took me for a guy." She weeped as Rynn consoled her. Rynn looking at Riddick with hatred and anger on count of his betrayl.

"Don't give me that look, baby. It was your secret not mine. You knew it would eventually come out." He said blandly. No emotion.

"You didn't have to tell everyone! You could have kept her secret!" Rynn was really pissed. Her blood was boiling.

"Not a smart idea bad mouthing me now, Rynn." Riddick stalked over to her and Jack.

"She trusted you!" Rynn shouted.

"I don't give a fuck about anyone's trust except yours!" Riddick yelled back.

"Well you should! You know I care for her and even Imam. That should have been enough to keep your mouth shut."

Their argument was putting everyone on edge.

"If you don't like it..." Riddick looked directly at Rynn. "...Get off of this planet by yourself!"

Rynn gave Riddick a little taste of his own medicine by growling back at him. Riddick just laughed it off and Rynn had to calm herself down before her blood pressure sky rocketed out of control. There was no sense in continuing the argument. What's done is done. Time to move on.

Caroline came over joining Rynn in comforting Jack.

"They've had their noises open for her ever since we left." Riddick told Imam acting like nothing just happened. "Incase you haven't noticed. They go off blood."

Riddick being Riddick. A hardass. A man. A predatory man. Sometimes that really pissed her off just how cold and cruel Riddick could be.

"Look this is NOT going to work. We're gonna have to go back."

Johns slowy turned around to face Caroline. "What'd ya say? Your the one that got us out here in the first place-"

"I was wrong. I admit it. Can we just go back?"

"I don't know Caroline. Nice breeze. Wide open space. I'm starting to enjoy my fucking self!"

Caroline was about to rebutt but Johns cut her off. "My life is a meaningless pile of shit anyhow. You said so yourself." Johns angry and yelling now. "I saw we mush on! Stuff a cork in the fucking kid and lets move."

Imam spoke up for Caroline. "We should listen to her-"

"Listen to her?" When she was so willing to sacrifice us all."

"What is he talking about?" Jack asked still trying to control her tears.

"During the crash she tried to purge us all."

"Shut your fucking mouth!"

"We are all disapposible..." Johns kept adding salt to the wound.

"Shut your-" Caroline lunged for Johns to attack him but he gripped her arm and used her momemtum to knock her on the ground where she landed on her hands and knees and curled up into herself coming face to face with her demons.

"Enough!" Imam came to her rescue.

"Oh, Caroline." Johns had an evil smirk loving this. "How much do YOU weigh now?"

Johns hit the flare against his leg to light one for himself as he walked past Caroline where she was still lying ignoring her like she wasn't even there.

Rynn croutched down next to her chuckling. Her chuckle had an evil tone to it. "Pathetic."

"Aarggh!" Caroline swatted at Rynn and Rynn retailated by standing up and kicking Caroline in the stomach. She groaned out in pain and clutched her stomach as Rynn fisted her hand roughly in her short blonde hair and using her hair she forcefully yanked her to her feet.

"Bitch!" Rynn roared out. Deciding to take her anger and frustration from Riddick out on Caroline.

Caroline tried to have her fist connect with Rynn's face but Rynn was to quick and Caroline missed but Rynn sure didn't she clocked her good with a right hook that knocked her flat on the ground. Rynn shoved her knee in Caroline's throat cutting off her airway and holding onto her wrists her free hand going for her shiv.

"It's high time I finsih you off, Caroline. Those creatures are going to love how you taste." Rynn added even more pressure to her throat. Caroline was desperatly gasping for air and clawing at Rynn's leg. Rynn pulled the shiv out her arm going behind her more for more momemtum as her hand came down ready to gut her when Riddick pulled Rynn off of her. Rynn was still in a tirate she swung around and the shiv came into contach with Riddick's palm cutting it. Blood soon began to appear.

"Dammit, Rynn!" Riddick rushed over to Imam yanking and tearing a piece of cloth from his head ware wrapping it around his hand getting the bleeding to stop as quickly as possible so the creatures didn't pick up on his scent.

"Shit Riddick. I'm sorry."

A growl from Riddick to Rynn that was not too friendly.

"Blame it on the morphine, Riddick." Johns shouts. "She's not used to it especially how it got injected in her."

"Riddick." Rynn walked over to him. "Let me see."

"I'm fine!" He snapped not letting her see the cut.

Imam and Johns went over to check on Caroline. She would live. Jack stood by Imam but kept her eyes on Rynn.

Riddick talked a little calmer to Rynn. "You can kill her later." He whispered.

"Why not now?"

"Oh I don't know, Rynn. Maybe 'cause we're out in the open with these fuckin' things!" The dark tone to his voice was back.

"Excuses. I'm tired of you protecting her!" Rynn accused snapping again.

"I'M NOT PROTECTING HER! I COULD CARE LESS WHAT YOU DO TO HER! I'M TRYING TO GET YOUR ASS AS WELL AS MINE OFF THIS HELL HOLE!" Riddick's deadly voice made the creatures screech like they were afraid of him. "And put that damn thing away. You know you don't want to use that on me." He warned talking about her shiv not saying another word. He made his way to the front of the line as everyone including Rynn whos hand was grabbed by Jack's followed in silence as she put her shiv back in its place feeling bad for hurting Riddick even though, to him, it would be just a scratch.


	15. Chapter 15

Rynn let go of Jack's hand to walk up to Riddick. "I'm sorry, baby. I feel terrible." She held onto his arm while her face nuzzled it between pecks of butterfly kisses.

"You should." Riddick glared at her noticing she did feel bad so he decided to ease the tension. He playfully growled tugging on her arm to get her attention. "I should make you kiss something else." Shooting her a wink before his eyes shot downward before they were back on hers with an added gesture wiggling his eyebrows knowing how much that drove her crazy.

"Get your mind out of the gutter." She playfully slapped his butt.

"Makin' you blush, Rynn. Gettin' horny, aren't ya?" He could smell she was.

"Looks like the two love birds are on the same page again." Jack along with the others took notice.

"That ain't a good thing, kid." Johns replyed knowing that one killers mind was bad enough, but two? Much worse.

"Let me see it?" Rynn giggled.

"You already know what it looks like." His finger placed flatly under her chin flicking it out in a playfully gesture.

"I sure do know what IT looks like and FEELS like." With a big smile she reached over grabbing his genitals to giving them a quick grope.

"And you love all ten inches of him." He grabbed her hand to add more pressure to rub him more before he returned the gesture reaching around to grope her ass.

She was hoping he would rub something other than her ass as she swatted his hand away. "Stop." Her giggly laugh made Riddick smile. "Let me see your cut."

"Scratch." He corrected her. "Didn't even hurt." He added as he unwrapped his hand. The cut or scratch had almost completely healed.

"Damn Riddick. It's almost gone."

"Furyan for ya." He discarded the cloth not needing it anymore as he stopped walking and turned to Rynn placing his hands on her hips making her stop. "Lift up your shirt."

"You want me to flash you?" She asked confused not getting his drift.

Riddick cracked a smile. "Lift it up."

Rynn did lifting her shirt enough to expose the bandage over her wound. Riddick untied the scarf to inspect how she was healing. "It's gettin' better."

"Good." She said as he re-tied the scarf back and pulled her shirt back down continuing walking hand in hand. "You know you really should apologize to Jack."

"Ain't my style."

Rynn sighed as they heard smaller footsteps approaching. Rynn felt a hand take her unoccupied one. Jack's hand. The girl pulled on Rynn wanting her back with the others.

"Go ahead, baby. Safer for you back there than up here with me out in the open with these fuckers."

"I'm always safe with you, Riddick. No matter what."

"She wants you back there so go for now."

Rynn did just that being replaced by Johns who strolled up to Riddick but didn't take his hand.

"Ain't none of us gonna make it."

"If you say so."

"Want to let you in on a little something." Johns kept up with Riddick wanting him to hear his idea or more like bargain on who to sacrifice.

Riddick got tired of waiting he stopped which made Johns stop looking at Riddick oddly. "I'm listening..."

"What are they doing up there?" Jack asked.

"They're talking about the canyon I suppose. How to get us through." Imam spoke.

"Battlefield doctors decide who lives and dies all the time it's called triage."

"Kept calling it murder when I did it." Knowing what Johns was trying to do.

"This is something you could get behind it wouldn't be nothing new for you. We got extra rope on the sled. All we got to do us tie her up and drag her body forty, fifty feet behind us-"

"Nice embellishment."

"Well I don't want to feed them I just want to keep them off our scent."

"So who caught your eye?"

Rynn saw Riddick look back over his shoulder at them Johns nudged his arm. "Man, don't look. What the hell's wrong with you?" Johns paused when Riddick suddenly stopped and turned to look him dead in the eye. "You better not be talkin' 'bout Rynn."

"Don't worry. I'm not talking about your girl. I'm talking about Jack. She's bleeding and you said yourself they are after us because of her."

"You think Jack could have flipped a switch to stop her time of the month?"

"Do the girl and I'll keep the others off your back." He urged.

"I dont' know about that?"

"Why?" Johns smirked. "Cause I gave you an ultimatum? Or is it too big a job for ya?"

"Rynn has gotten attached to Jack and I won't do that to her."

"She's making you soft."

'Your about to find out just how soft she is making me.' Riddick thought.

"Since when do you put others before yourself anyway?" Johns continued to annoy.

"I don't. But when it comes to Rynn she is the only one who gets that priviledge."

"Never thought I would see the infamous Richard B. Riddick truly in love."

Riddick's muscles tensed. He was not going to do this with Johns. He was not going to play this game. He wanted to stay on the subject of human bait because Johns punishment was close. He could taste it. "Just so you know killing the girl won't work."

"Don't want to talk about it, huh?" Johns continued to egg on before getting back on subject. "That's fine but why won't she work?"

"Cause I'm starting to think we'll need a bigger piece of bait."

"You talking about Imam now?"

Riddick's eyes told the story. It wasn't Imam. It was Johns who was going to be the bait and he knew it. They stared each other down until Riddick made the first move by knocking the torch out of Johns hand plunging him in the darkness. He would have been if not for Riddick's string of lights over his shoulder.

A gun shot was heard.

"Leave this place. Move!" Caroline ordered everyone but Rynn stayed.

"Rynn..." Jack urged nervously.

"Go with them."

Rynn went in another direction heading for a big boulder to hide behind with her source of light while watching Riddick fianlly destroy Johns. Rynn couldn't see much but what she did see she was enjoying. Enjoying it so much she wanted in on the action but knew Riddick had wanted this for a long time so she let him have his fun.

More gun shots as Johns was trying to get the gun from Riddick. A loud pop was heard but it wasn't a gun shot it was Riddick's arm being dislocated by Johns. Rynn cringed for Riddick but with Riddick's high tolerance for pain he felt nothing. He simply gave Johns a good punch to the nose to buy himself a little time to address his arm to pop it back into place without a flinch.

Johns stood a few feet away from Riddick ready to attack and try to kill him. Riddick remained calm, cool and collected the entire time. So collected Riddick merely took the string of lights off of his shoulder tossing them to the ground while never taking his eyes off of Johns. He started to circle him but Johns followed in Riddick's steps. Riddick was waiting for Johns to make his next move but they kept in sync, walking in circles, facing each other, still hearing the screeches of the creatures when Johns flare was starting to go Riddick couldn't help but smile at that.

Rynn saw Riddick grab his "personal grooming appliance" from behind him as he held it up and off to the side for Johns to clearly see. Riddick wasn't much of a gun person. He loved killing with his hands whether they had an object in them or not. More personal that way. His shivs or really any kind of knife with a sharp blade were his only weapon of choice.

Rynn noticed how much Riddick looked like a monster. Looking omonious in the green light from the flare standing on a tiny hump in the ground just waiting for Johns to fuck up. "One rule. Stay in the light." Johns charged at Riddick managing to knock Riddick off of his feet and onto his back.

Johns grabbed hold of Riddick's hand that had the shiv in it he tried his damndest to over power Riddick to stab him but Riddick was much stronger. "Remember that moment?" He reminded Johns indicating their scene back on the ship when he shot Riddick's cuffs loose, when Riddick had Johns own gun pointing directly in his face. Riddick keeping his word.

Riddick managed to somehow knock Johns off of him and he rolled over Johns to get up on his feet. Johns's back was turned to Riddick trying to run away knowing it was over and trying to make one last-ditch effort but it didn't happen Riddick was too quick. Without hesitation he slashed a deep gash into the back of Johns and he went down mumbling and groaning in pain trying to crawl to his precious gun. He got it but it was too late as the flare finally went.

"Does it look like Rynn is making me soft, Johns?! Should have never takin' those chains off." Riddick adding insult to injury. "One brave fuck before. Billy badass." Riddick kept on with the insults as he slowly backed away from Johns and into the darkness. Johns was loading his gun again faintly hearing Riddick's words. "Chains...gauge...badge..." Johns got up to no Riddick in sight only the darkness the only light coming from his gun. In a faint whisper he heard the last thing he would ever hear besides the creatures.

"Told you to ghost me." Riddick watched a creature charge Johns, impailing him through the chest with their spikes. Johns didn't suffer long. The creature reared it's ugly head back to get enough force to plunge downward, open mouthed, to engulf and crush the head of Johns.

Just like a ghost Riddick appeared behind Rynn. "Told him to ghost me didn't I, baby girl?" He huskily said into her ear as her pants along with her panties were ripped down her legs and settled at her ankles with one yank causing Rynn to gasp out at the sudden act. Riddick's hand went in the middle of her back forcing her to bend over her hands landed flat on the boulder. Riddick was going to take her over that boulder.

"Enjoy the show while I fuck you."

He kicked her legs as far apart as her pants would allow. She felt Riddick's hand come around the front of her and a finger teasing and testing her opening. "Did me killing Johns turn you on that much?" Noticing how wet she was.

"Doesn't matter what you do, baby. You turn me on no matter what." Her voice filled with lust. She pushed her ass backwards waiting on Riddick to fill her. "I need your ten inches now!"

"It'll be a quickie." He informed her placing her light source down on the ground that was previously on the boulder. He didn't bother taking off his own pants he just unzipped them and pulled himself out and penetrated her in one motion. Her cry of pleasure was so loud he had to arch her neck back to cover her mouth, to stiffle her screams not caring if the others heard he didn't want the creatures to get wind of them.

Riddick knew her neck was in an uncomfortable position he stopped moving inside her to lean forward, over her back to whisper in her ear. "If you can keep quiet I'll remove my hand." Rynn nodded in agreement. Riddick removed his hand before going back to thrusting in and out of her in a dominating pace.

Rynn had to hold her head down even bite her lip and close her eyes in order to keep herself quiet.

Riddick's hands gripped her hips to steady her as he pistoned in and out of her getting closer to release.

"Dont...stop..." Rynn got out inbetween his thrusts. Her inner walls starting to contract, on fire along with her lower belly. She was on the verge of her own release but Rynn wasn't able to make it. She heard a rumble of a low growl, grunt come from Riddick giving her one last thrust before burying himself deep inside her going stiff for a few seconds as he emptied his hot load into her. Once Riddick recovered from his intense orgasm he slowly, gently gave her a few more in and out pumps making sure she got every last drop of him.

Rynn whined as Riddick pulled out and put himself back into his pants zipping them up. "Riddiiiick..."

He turned her around his fingers working her on the outside to get her off as quickly as possible due to the circumstances they were in.

"No." Rynn moved his hand from between her legs.

"Don't you want me to get you off?" Arching an eyebrow. He sighed at her silence. "Your mad, aren't you? I told you this was going to be quick." Riddick's eyes flashed to the creatures noticing they were close to finishing up with Johns hearing their sounds, getting ansy again.

"I'm not mad. I don't want your fingers this time." She placed her hand on top of Riddick's bald head pushing his face downward. "A few quick licks is all I need, Riddick. Please."

"What if my tongue is tired?" He teased.

"Don't care."

Giving her what she wanted he picked her up and sat her on the boulder. He went down to his knees. He had to go under her legs since they were still constricted by her pants at her ankles. His face eye level with her opening. He pried her legs open more and seperated her still wet swollen lips with his fingers and he got to work.

"God, yes!" She cried out at the first contact of his talented tongue.

"Gods not eating you is he, Rynn? I am."

"He doesn't fuck me either. You do."

He worked her quickly with only a few licks like she said she would need. She came hard like Riddick having to cover her own mouth again to keep quiet.

He licked her clean like always despite tasting his own self in the mixture of juices. He gave her now sensitive nub a good suck and a pop was heard as his lips left. He placed a little kiss there before he helped her to her wobbly feet helping her pull her pants back up and fastening them.

"Wooo!" Regaining her breath and wiping her sweaty forehead. "First time for that."

"For what?"

"A show and a fuck and doing it out in the open."

"First time for everything, baby girl." Riddick handed her back her light and hand in hand they went to the others.

* * *

They were still running stopping when Caroline whirled around letting out a shriek when she saw Riddick and Rynn just standing there with no Johns. Rynn had that blank expression on her face like the one Riddick usuaslly has.

"Back to the ship, huh? Just huddle together 'till the lights burn out-"

"Both of you get away from us." Caroline shouted with terror in her voice.

"Till you can't see what's eating you. That the big plan, Caroline?"

"Where's Johns?" Imam asked.

Riddick's eyes snapped to him. "Which half?"

"You two killed him, didn't you?" Caroline was more like sayiny that to herself rather than to them.

"We're gonna lose everybody out here. We should have stayed at the ship. I knew we should have."

Riddick stalked up behind her knowing she was about to cry for Johns. He whispered softly. "Don't you cry for Johns. Don't you dare. His death was long over due." And Riddick walked off. Maybe that was his own way of doing as Rynn asked apologize to Jack for giving away her secret. Not sure but one thing is for sure if Jack ever found out Johns wanted to use her for bait. There would be no tears.

* * *

* "Rynn did just that being replaced by Johns who strolled up to Riddick BUT DIDN'T TAKE HIS HAND."

-I had to put that in. Thought it was kinda funny. I changed my story pic. liking this one better than the other one. There will be a surprise note at the end of this story but we'll worry about that later. Only a few more chapters to go. Thank you for all you do to let me know you are still reading and please keep doing so! You keep me and this story going. :)


	16. Chapter 16

*You could say this chapter is the calm before the storm.

* * *

Riddick was examining the bones of one of the dead creatures skeleton while Rynn leaned up against it, her ankles crossed looking over her nails.

"Blind spot."

"What?" She cocked her head thinking she heard Riddick.

"Shall we pray for the others?"

Imam startled Rynn and even Riddick whom gave him a look before he went to croutch down to fumble with some rope.

"Best be careful, Imam. You don't want to properly be introduced to a shiv do you?" Rynn followed Riddick sitting down next to him rather than squatting like he did.

"No, Miss." Keeping that in mind as he sat down his flamed bottle of light thinking this was the perfect opportunity to maybe reach out to the hardened criminal. Imam getting right to the point. "I have already prayed with the others. It is painless."

"It's pointless." Riddick tightened the rope that was strung through the canteen of lights giving Imam a quick glance not giving a fuck about his preaching but Imam continued.

"Because you do not believe in God, Mr. Riddick. Does not mean God does not believe in you."

"You think that someone could spend half their life in slam with a horse bit in their mouth and not believe? Think he could start out in some liquor store trash bin with an imbicial cord wrapped around his neck and not believe?"

Imam looked disturbed and heartbroken for Riddick including Rynn. Her hand going to his muscular back glidding down it and under his tank rubbing for comfort while her other hand rested her chin. How Riddick started out has always bothered Rynn but she knows Riddick doesn't want or need anyones pity or for them to feel sorry for him. He has turned out just fine especially in her eyes.

"Got it all wrong, holy man." Riddick looked at Imam wanting to make himself very clear. "I absolutely believe in God. And I absolutely hate the fucker."

Imam shook his head slightly. "He is with us none the less." Believing in his faith.

"Two of your boys are already dead. How much faith do you have left, father? " Riddick stating the obvious to a quiet Imam who just took to his feet and left.

It was Rynn's turn to stand up brushing herself off only to squat down again facing Riddick to his level wrapping her arms around his muscualr shoulders pulling him closer to her.

Riddick took notice of her movement while Rynn tried her best to hide it.

"Pains back."

"No it's not. I'm fine."

"You know you can't keep anything from me."

Rynn sighed. "Morphine must be wearing off. Either that or your fuck a few minutes ago caused it." She teased standing up again going behind Riddick this time to once again squat down and wrap her arms around him as her chin rested on his shoulder.

Riddick turned his head slightly going for her hands gently maneuvering her to his front and onto his lap, straddling him, looking him in those beautiful shined eyes that she could always get lost in. They wrapped their arms around each other like they were in a straight jacket.

"Hang in there. We're gonna be outta here soon." He reassured her as he pushed her down further onto his lap so her sex was touching and grinding down onto his. Rynn felt something and realized what it was. She also realized she was unconsciously grinding him.

"You better stop." She said with a smile.

A sly smirk formed. "Stop what?" He purred his face nuzzling her cheek and going between her breasts. She felt him press her down harder onto his cock.

"THAT!" Rynn chuckled her face lightening up.

Riddick clicked his tongue. "You started it. Always wanting more."

"I'm not the only one."

Riddick ghostly ran his hands inward on her inner thighs lightly tapping before he got to her golden spot telling her to stand up. She did and her sex was directly in front of his face. Riddick couldn't pass up the opportunity to bury his face there letting out a purr taking in a deep breath inhailing her intoxicating scent before his lips kissed her through her pants. Rynn pushed her rear end out and her hands pushed Riddick back by the shoulders wanting space between her sex and his face.

"We should get going." Riddick stood to his powerful full height with a wicked smile showing those raxor sharp teeth taking a step forward to grip her hips easily feeling her protruding hip bones in his hands.

"First you should let me take care of that problem." Riddick whispered seductively in her ear while nipping at her neck wrapping his arms around her pulling her closer. "You know I can get you off in a hurry if need be."

"I know." She pushed him back slightly looking up into his eyes. "But you know I don't like it when you rush. Plus we just done it a few minutes ago. We took a big risk."

Riddick took her tiny wrists in his hands and pulled her gentle back to him to lean down and place a kiss upon her lips.

"Let's save our "victory sex" for when we get off this rock."

"I'm gonna hold you to that, babygirl."

"You know I always keep my promises." Rynn smiled back seductively.

With a growl of satisfaction Riddick bent down again to kiss her, possessiveness to the kiss this time. He broke the kiss to look her right in the eyes."

"Love you."

"Right back at ya, babe."

"Riddiickk..." Rynn whined wanting to hear those words that rarely leaves his mouth despite the fact that she knows he loves her.

"Love you too." Giving her what she wanted.

"Much better." A pleased smile appeared. " Now...let's get the hell out of here." She jerked her head taking Riddick's hand getting ready for the fight to finally be free from the planet.

* * *

* Two more to go I believe. Please continue to stick with me and to see this story through and for that special author's note I promised you. :)


	17. Chapter 17

"I only see one way...that way. That's the only way off this rock. Just keep the girl and Rynn between you."

"What about the cells?" Imam asked.

Riddick looked over his shoulder eyes glowing fiercely. "I'll take those."

"What?" Rynn shrieked. "No you won't. I'm helping."

"No your not." He wouldn't hear of it looking at her with intense eyes before placing his goggles back over them. With a simple yet smooth purr instructed. "Move."

"Are you sure you, Riddick?" Rynn questioned again.

"MOVE!" Riddick roared making everyone take off running for the skiff and trying not to be eaten in the process. A few feet later a swarm of those creatures flew over their heads. They were so deep in the valley and the creatures were flying low enough that the burning torches, the flames were connecting to them setting them on fire.

"Riddick, look!" Rynn glanced up hearing a bit of hope in her voice.

"Do not look up!" He yelled back but despite his warning Rynn stopped amazed at what was going on above their heads. Something was starting to drop from the sky, falling on them. It felt thick and the color was blue. Liquid. Blood of the creatures.

"There killing each other!" Rynn was becoming elated.

"Dammit, Rynn!"

"Ahhh!" She felt like she had been hit by a bus from behind. Riddick tackled her, wrapping an arm around her waist to keep her on her feet from his blow. She stumbled but didn't fall thanks to that hold. He kept her moving.

"Move! Keep moving!" Riddck made his way to the front of the group still dragging the four cells behind him. Rynn was right on his tail along with Jack behind her followed by Caroline and Imam at the rear.

A scream of sheer terror rang out from the last of Imam's boys. A creature's claw had him by the ankle but when the bottle blew up and a boom of light exploded the creature let go.

"Guys. Wait!" Jack said.

Imam and Caroline were tending to the boy making sure he was alright and that left Jack alone and vulnurable. A creature noticed and swooped down for her. She screamed and dove under a huge bone of one of the dead creatures that was lying around. Caroline and Imam's focus was still on Imam's boy while Rynn's attention was solely on Jack.

"Jack!" She shouted getting to her. The creature landed and started banging its head onto the bone trying to get to Jack. Caroline came next and used the flame from her bottle of light trying to get the creature away.

A hand grabbed Rynn's arm. "Ouch!" She looked back seeing Caroline. "What are you doing? Your not helping her by pushing me aside."

Rynn took her eyes off Jack and the creature for a split second to find Riddick. He was up ahead continuing on. "Riddick?!" She shouted getting his attention. "Help!"

Riddick turned his back to Rynn contemplating and getting slightly annoyed with Rynn.

"Help Jack, Riddick. Dammit help us!" Rynn demanded getting slightly pissed off at him but she won. With a slightly annoying growl Riddick ripped his goggles off and charged for the creature. While Riddick distracted the creature Caroline and Rynn pulled Jack out from under the bone of that dead creature and into Rynn's arms. They watched Riddick in action.

He went for the creature without any hesitation grabbing his claw like arms keeping the creature at bay. The creature snapped its jaws trying to get to Riddick. It reared its head back getting ready to strike and that's when Riddick made his move. He gripped both of the creatures arms in one hand and with his other reached behind him for his shiv and without hesitation sliced the creature open. With another slice Riddick put all of his powerful strength into it as he twisted his body to slice deeper into the creature watching its guts fall out. The now dead creature landed on the ground with a loud thud. It was over but to make sure Riddick snapped its neck. "Did NOT know who it was fuckin' with."

Caroline, Imam and Jack looked at Riddick in amazement, uneasiness and fear. They finally witnessed first hand what Riddick could do and does. Kill.

* * *

The three didn't have time to recover they had to push on. Another blow was dealt to them. They felt some more liquid falling from the sky only this time it was rain. The rain was putting out their bottled light and soaking them.

Riddick enjoyed this little twist of fate. A deep, bellowing roar of laughter escaped him with a cruel yet told-you-so smile on his face. "So, where the hell is your God now, Imam?"

"Not now, Riddick!" Rynn snarled at him. This was no time to glote. Their crisis was escalating.

Everyone else leaned up against the wall of the valley trying to prevent their light from being put out by the rain.

Rynn followed Riddick up onto a hill he was standing on it over looking the area seeing the skiff.

"Are we close?" Caroline asked.

Riddick kept quiet so she decided to shout.

"Dammit! Just tell me the settlement is right there!" She was getting frustrated.

"We can't make it." Riddick muttered softly.

Rynn looked to him with a questionable look seeing the wheels in his head turning. She could see the skiff. It was plain as day. Riddick was lying. The settlement was a few yards away.

"What the hell are you doing, Riddick? We can make it! The settlement is right there." Rynn whisperred pointing in the direction of it.

"Don't go getting any softer on me, Rynn." He stared ahead, his voice like steel.

Everyone was wondering about the settlement, forgetting all about Imam's last boy. It was too late to save him. He screamed and got taking away by a creature. Imam went to his knees crying and pleading with his god but to no use.

Riddick brushed past Rynn to go back down into the valley moving a big boulder away from an opening in the valley wall. "Hide here. Now." Imam, Caroline and Jack went inside the little cove. Rynn began to follow until Riddick grabbed her arm manuvering her behind him slidding the big rock back trapping them inside.

"Rynn?!" She heard her name faintly from Jack as Riddick took off in the direction of the skiff.

Rynn stormed up to him grabbing his arm and roughly turning him around to face her. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"What's it look like? We're leaving. Told you we're getting off this rock. No one else. Now get moving!" He ordered.

"You can't just leave them in there to die. Not Imam. Not Jack. Not even Caroline. I still got unfinished business with her."

"You shouldn't have gotten attached." He turned his back to her simply walking off not giving a damn he left them there to die. Rynn getting an awful feeling in the pit of her stomach at their fate.

* * *

Rynn was getting hoarse from her constant yelling and cursing at Riddick the entire time it took them to get to the skiff not caring if he liked it or not. She just couldn't live with knowing Riddick purposibly left them back there to die.

Riddick powered up the cells and placed them in the skiff hitting buttons reading the skiff for take off. Riddick hit the button to shut the skiff door as he took one last look outside.

"Open the door, Riddick!" Rynn demanded standing tall, her shoulders squared.

He looked at her with a nonchalant stare. Deep down inside she was really pissing him off this time. He simply growled out. "No." He walked past her heading for the pilots chair to sit down.

Rynn went to her knees and started to sob.

Riddick swung his chair around to face her on the floor. An annoying sigh left his lips. "I'm not at all pleased with you right now." His voice lethal.

"I don't care. Go back."

"For who, Rynn?" Riddick yelled.

"All of them." She whispered.

"Even Caroline?"

"Yes. She is not dieing that way."

"Still want to kill her."

Rynn nodded.

"Too bad. We're off this planet. I'm not risking my neck or yours just so you can get your hands on Caroline or go back for them."

"WHY NOT!" Rynn filled with emotion. She shouted at the top of her lungs. Her throat burned.

Riddick abruptly got up out of the chair storming for her. She actually ducked out of his way at his fury. If he didn't love her he would have back handed her at that very moment but he simply walked over her to the button that opened the skiff door standing on the ramp while it lowered. She looked up to see his gesture. His arm telling her to leave and go get them. "Doors open. Go." Placing his goggles over his eyes.

"Wh-what?"

"Go." He carelessly repeated.

"Your not going with me?" Her voice sounding betrayed by him.

He just stood there not moving a muscle like a robot.

She got up from her knees onto her feet stepping closer to Riddick standing right in front of him. "Answer me, dammit!" With anger she shoved at Riddick's chest trying to push him back, intimidate him maybe or just make him stumble or something but he didn't budge. He just had that blank emotionless look to his face. "Don't do this to me. Don't do this to them."

"I'm not stopping you."

"I want you to come with me."

Riddick just turned his back to her and that cold gesture made Rynn snap. She lunged for him with all her strength but she missed his cat like reflexes. He evaded her move and whirled her around in a snap latching his hands to her wrists. He forced Rynn to walk backwards while never loosening his deadly grip to her wrists. He continued walking her back down the ramp until she was out of the skiff and back into the cold rain. He coldly shoved her away turning his back to her yet again heading back inside the skiff turning around to face her at the top.

"Always knew you had guts, baby. Or has it been stupidity all along?" He cocked his head slightly. "You know those things are still out there."

"And...?" She shrugged her shoulders like those things were nothing.

"You have strong survival instincts. Go get them yourself. I still may be around when or if you should return. " He braced his hands on either side of the skiffs door.

"You afraid, baby?" She challenged.

Riddick reared his head back and laughed. "Me, afraid? You know better than that." His goggled covered stare fixated on her.

"Than why won't you help me go get them?"

"Cause they mean nothing to me." His voice seemed even colder than usual and that sent a chill up her spine.

"What about me? Huh? Am I nothing to you?"

Riddick continued to stare her down letting her cruely wonder at her question not liking the silence from him at all.

A few seconds passed that seemed like hours Riddick finally stopped fucking with her and answered her. "You know your everything to me."

"Than please come with me." She thought she found new hope in him.

"I got a better idea. Get your ass in here and come with me like we planned."

They did plan on only the two of them getting off the rock but plans change at least hers did. Rynn sank to her knees. "I can't."

"Sure you can. I'll make it easy for you, here..." Riddick extended his hand out for her."...Take my hand."

"Stop patronizing me, Riddick. I can't go without them so just give me some damn light and I'll go by my fucking self."

"Okay." Riddick merely said tossing the string of lights at her feet that didn't even work. He busted them when he entered the skiff. "There you go."

She tried one more time. Her eyes. Soul pleading with him. "Please just come back with me."

"I already told you no. Now get your ass in here or I will leave you."

Rynn didn't move and Riddick's patience with her was getting thinner. "Don't make me come down this ramp after you." He warned.

She bent down grabbing something off the ground not paying attention at what it was and threw it with force right at Riddick but it didn't hit him it smashed against the skiff. He just laughed at her but Rynn didn't laugh she looked at him in complete shock seeing no emotion what-so-ever on his face.

"Why don't you just stab me in the heart, Riddick. 'Cause that's what it feels like." She just shook her head in disbelif, hurt, looking back down at the muddy ground.

She heard him sigh and heard his heavy boots come down the ramp. His hands took hold of her sides, feeling her ribs easily as he helped her to her feet and up the ramp.

Rynn couldn't control her body as it was guided by Riddick. She was too exhausted.

"That's it. Good girl, baby."

When Riddick was distracted by the creatures screeches he didn't realize he let go of her looking behind him. This was Rynn's opportunity to attack as she had flashbacks of Imam and Jack and her whole ordeal with them. There was no way she was leaving them behind even if it meant Riddick abandoning her.

She screamed a deafening scream and with all her rage lunged for him knocking him flat on his back and she landed on top of him. "Listen to me. I am going back for them with or without you." Shouting in his face that turned into a snarl. "And there is nothing-" Suddenly Riddick flipped her around and she landed on her stomach. He grabbed her ankles flipping her with ease onto her back and pulled her between his legs and under him thrusting his shiv across her bare neck feeling the bite of the blade. Rynn tried to block it but he quickly pinned her arms in his free hand. She than tried going for his nuts with a knee but he trapped her leg in his powerful one.

"GET THE HELL OFF OF ME-" She seethed.

"SHUT UP!" He snapped. He moved his free leg placing his knee over her wound putting some weight into it adding pressure down onto her still tender stomach.

Rynn groaned more from the pain since the morphine was wearing off but Riddick didn't care.

"Would you die for them?" His voice got softer but the tension, the edge was still present along with his damn knee to her wound.

Despite the rain hitting her eyes Rynn looked up at him. "I'm trying for them, dammit!"

Riddick freed her hands reaching up to take his goggles off letting her see the intensity that was behind his shined eyes. "Not the answer I was lookin' for." He paused for a second. "Would you die for them?"

"Yes, Riddick. I would die for them like I would for you."

"How interesting..." Riddick practically purred with a sick smile removing the shiv from her throat but he still loomed over her, looking down at her before he finally got off of her going to his feet and helping her to hers.

"Your gonna be the death of me." He stated.

Rynn chuckled stepping closer to him standing on her toes to reach his lips to give him a thank you kiss. She sat back on her high heels looking into his eyes. She opened her hand for him to take and he did. His big hand engulfing hers.


	18. Chapter 18

"They're not coming back, are they?" Sadness and disappointment was heard in Jack's voice and seen in her eyes.

Imam reached over to take Jack's hand in comfort and Caroline placed an arm around the girl as eyes focused on the light burning out. Their hope going with it. It finally went and they were cascaded in darkness, having no more whiskey for fuel while hearing the chilling screeches from the monsters that were even more defeaning.

Jack unconsciously reached for Caroline's hand looking down and seeing it. Actually seeing it. Jack looked up searching her face and Imam's as to why. How was this possible? They all could see each other in that cove that just a few seconds ago was dark now they had light. Blue light. What was the source?

They looked around and up in unison, amazement. The light filling them up with much needed new hope. They were witnessing light at the end of the so-called dark hell.

Imam reached up grabbing the source of the light. It was glow worms. He held three blue glowing worms. Caroline got the idea to use a whiskey bottle, the same one that held their flame of light, and started stuffing the bottle full of them until there was no more.

"Help me, Imam." Caroline instructed, crawling on her knees to the rock that held them captive.

"What are you doing? Wait until they come back." Jack urged.

"There not coming back, Jack!" Making that very clear. Knocking hope from the girl. "Now help me move this rock, Imam."

He did as she instructed, taking the bottle of blue light with her. "I'll be right back."

"This is not a good idea, Caroline." Imam stating the fact.

Her eyes looked at his, confidence and determination in them and her voice. "I will return!" She wasn't going to be like Riddick and Rynn and just abandon them. She wasn't going to leave them there to die. She took it upon herself that if the two killers weren't going to come back for them than she would be the one to get them off this planet...somehow. She just needed to get to the skiff first before it got jacked.

* * *

Hand in hand Rynn and Riddick rounded the skiff only to be cut off and completely blown away by the sight of someone standing before them.

Caroline.

"What the hell?" Rynn exhasberated.

"I promised them that I'd get them off this rock somehow."

"We were on our way back-"

Riddick shut her up by squeezing her hand, wanting to play.

"Did you?" A cocky smeark appeared. "And how do you propose you go about doing that?"

"I don't know." She flately and honestly answered.

Riddick's response was a deep, mocking laugh. "Brilliant plan there, Caroline."

"Shut up, Riddick! I'm in no mood."

"What gives you the right to talk to my man that way or tell him to shut up for that matter?" Rynn challened letting go of Riddick's hand and stepping in front of him. You could see the uneasyness literally wash over Caroline as Rynn moved.

"Look. I don't want any trouble, Rynn. I just want to get Imam and Jack out of here."

"You and your conscious had sometime alone, huh?"

Caroline arched her eyebrow not really sure what she meant.

"Let me spell it out for you, Caroline. You were going to purge us all. What makes you want to be the hero now? When you were so willing to sacrafice everyone just to save your own ass?!" Rynn crept closer to her to stand right in front of her, intimidatingly. "Is this your way of "showing off" to Riddick? To finally get what you want from him?" After silence from Caroline Rynn urged on. "I'm waiting..."

Still no response from Caroline. Her silence was all Rynn needed.

"That's what I thought."

Movement was seen from the corner of her eye. It was Riddick. He walked over to Caroline and stood next to her, his arms crossed at his chest.

"What are you doing?" She was puzzled.

"Nothin' wrong with a quickie, Rynn. It's what she wants."

"I want more than that."

He heard her say under her breath.

"WHAT?!" Rynn shrieked. "I don't care what she wants. I don't share you."

This was not happening.

Riddick had a smile curve the corner of his lip, stepping behind Caroline. Rynn watched a wave of pleasure wash over Caroline as she took in a deep breath and held it for a few seconds before letting it out and opening her eyes to Rynn. She seen fear in them plus excitment.

Riddick settled his hands on Caroline's shoulders before slidding them down her arms and back up. One hand reached around to grip her throat, giving it a squeeze. His face next to hers as he inhailed her scent, whispering in her ear. "Sure you can pleasure me? Or handle me for that matter?"

"Yes." Caroline breathed out, going on cloud nine. She was letting her lust control her. It was making her get comfortable. Too comfortable for her own good.

She reached her hand behind her to rub on Riddick's thigh. Her hand creeping closer to his man hood. Just before it got there Riddick squeezed her throat tightly. So tightly he was starting to choke her. "I'm not convinced." He squeezed her throat even tighter, whirling her around to face him. "The only pleasure I'll ever get from you is when I watch Rynn destroy you!" Riddick roughly shoved Caroline towards Rynn making her stumble in the process. It took Rynn two steps to reach her and pull to her feet by her hair.

Rynn giving a mocking laugh to her. "You really thought you would get some from him, didn't you?"

"You both are fucking psycho!" Caroline clawed at Rynn's hand that was twisted in her short hair.

Another mocking laugh. "Maybe. But I wouldn't go that far." Rynn forced Caroline to walk with her as she approaced Riddick, grabbing his shirt, pulling him down to her level to smash her lips with his. "We're just perfect for each other. Yin and yang."

Caroline's foot smashed down onto Rynn's, thinking that distracting kiss would help her escape Rynn's hold. It didn't. Rynn's free hand fisted and connected with Caroline's stomach. Hard. A hard enough blow to knock the wind out of her and her knees to buckle in on themselves causing her to go down to the ground, cradling her stomach.

"Let's go." Rynn yanked her off her feet showing no smypathy as she dragged Caroline to the skiff and up the ramp while Riddick stood back and watched while keeping an eye out for the creatures.

Rynn got her to a pole inside and forced her to lean against it with help from her forearm pressing into her chest. "I suggest you don't move." Rynn warned as she bent down, while never taking her eyes off of her, to grab some rope and the broken string of lights. She procedded to tie Caroline's hands behind her and to the pole finishing up with tieing her ankles. "Now don't run off." She mocked. "Not done with you yet." Rynn walked down the ramp only to be stopped by Caroline screaming in terror.

"You can't do this! You can't leave me here! What if those things come inside?"

"I hope they don't. Other wise they will get to have my fun."

"Your just a-" Caroline was struggling to find the words. "Your just a troubleling...bitch! Nothing but trouble!"

"Duh, Caroline we are! But don't blame all of this on us. If it weren't for the law and stupid ass mercs, who need to mind their own business." She added. "We wouldn't be no trouble at all."

"Mercs exist because of people like you. Killers like you. There needs to be justice."

"We diss out our own justice."

"Who gave you that right?"

"Us. Leave us alone and we leave you alone. Cross us and you die. Simple as that."

"What did I ever do to you?" Caroline started to sob.

"Your lust for Riddick is how you crossed me."

"A little jealous, are we?" She perked up a bit.

"Of you?! No. Not jealous of any woman. No reason to be. It's just no woman will get what's mine. Ever. Not as long as I'm alive. Call me possessive. Selfish. Don't care."

Caroline's response was a dry snort.

"Now dry that wetness of yours up between your legs, Caroline, cause I got news for you. Your going to be wetting your panties again just not in that way. Your going to be pissing them when I get back." With that she and Riddick left leaving Caroline alone and tied up.

"By the way. Don't ever do that again." Rynn warned as they walked.

"Do what? Make a move on another woman?"

"Yes."

"Even if it benefits us, huh?"

"There's always another way, Riddick."

"There was some jealousy back there." Riddick stating.

"I prefer to call it uneasyness."

"Call it what you will. But the right word for it is jealous."

Rynn stopped walking, as did Riddick, to look him in the eye. "I don't know if it was jealousy or what, baby. I just don't like seeing that. No woman does."

"I've told you before I'm yours. All yours. No reason for those doubts."

"I just love you so much, Riddick. I don't want to loose you."

"Not gonna happen." He gave her a reasurring kiss, noticing some tears appear in her eyes. "Dry them up before they escape or I'll change my mind about going back for them."

"Black mail, huh?" Rynn chuckled.

"Black mail." Riddick smiled, confirming.

"Ass." She took his hand continuing in the direction of the cove.

* * *

The rock that enclosed them was being moved. Imam and Jack thinking it was the creatures trying to get in. The boulder was moved aside and they saw nothing until Riddick appeared, leaning against it with his arm, with a half smile.

"Never had a doubt." Jack said with pure joy, hope and a smile from ear to ear.

Riddick stepped back to allow Rynn into view.

"Rynn!" Jack got emotional once she saw Rynn, practically throwing herself into her arms, squeezing her tightly, burying her face in her chest, never wanting to let go.

Rynn couldn't contain her emotions either as she too started to cry. She felt Riddick rub her back comfortingly.

Rynn had to pry Jack from her to turn around to face Riddick. "Thank you. Thank you." She threw herself into his arms, forever grateful for what he did for her. He went back...for them...for her.

"Alright." Riddick not really into the whole emotional scene that was playing before him. "Let's dry those happy tears up. Anyone not ready for this?"

"There is my God Mr. Riddick." Imam said, stepping out of the cove. Rynn threw herself into his arms and he returned the hug.

"Hush, child." He told Rynn, patting her head. "We need to get moving."

Rynn looked up at him with a smile. Imam gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Where's Caroline?" Jack had to ask.

"Tied up." Riddick answered.

* * *

Riddick was in front of the group he suddenly stopped them and moved to squat down next to some rocks noticing some creatures ahead. He reached back and took Rynn's hand, interlacing their fingers tightly together. Rynn did the same with Jack's hand and Jack grabbed hold of Imam's hand. Riddick gave Rynn's hand a quick squeeze signaling it was time to run between the creatures, having to take that chance. On Riddicks go they took off, not stopping or slowing down as he led them inbetween the creatures path making them fly off into the sky. They reached a hill they needed to crawl up. Riddick pushed them forward making Rynn go first, helping her up the hill with his hand to her ass to give her some leverage and momemtum to get up the hill. She got to the top her hands reached out for Jack. Once she got Jack up it was Imam's turn. He made it safely.

"Come on, Riddick!" Rynn shouted.

"Go!" He shouted looking behind him, knowing he was not alone.

Rynn was being controlled by Jack and Imam, she couldn't stop. The two having no clue Riddick wasn't with them as they kept high tailing it for the skiff.

Riddick turned around to confirm his feeling. A creature landed right in front of him.

"Let go!" Rynn finally jerked her hand free.

They both stopped and turned around to finally notice Riddick was no where in sight.

"Get to the skiff." Rynn demanded.

"NO!" Jack yelled.

"Get to the skiff, Jack. It's right there. You only got a couple of feet. No creature in sight. Now go. I got to go back for him."

Rynn heard Riddick scream. That scream was not his normal scream. He was wounded and if she didn't get to him in time he would be dead.

"Take her, Imam. Caroline is there tied up. Take her and get inside the skiff..." Her voice trailed off as she ran back for her man with the bottle of glow worms as her only security.

Jack and Imam made it back safely and rushed inside.

"I thought Rynn said Caroline was tied up?" Jack looked to Imam.

He picked up her bindings that were laying on the floor. "She was."

* * *

"Riddick!" Rynn shouted hearing him screaming in pain somewhere.

"Leave, Rynn!" His voice echoed from somewhere in the valley.

Rynn didn't listen. She kept running, practically blind, when suddenly she got knocked into a huge rock, getting pinned to it. The hard blow made her disoriented, made her loose her surrondings for a mintue. She was brought back by pain. Pain to her stomach. Her wound. It was being reopened, impailed by another creature or maybe the same one. It was ready to strike when she heard a soft voice yelling at the top of her lungs. Caroline. But Riddick got to Rynn first, stabbing the creature as Caroline helped put some distance between the creature and Rynn. She screamed from the pain as the spike left her body. She heard a snap and felt the ground tremor a bit as the creature fell lifelessly to the ground, its neck broken by Riddick.

"Dammit, Rynn!" He yelled, frustrated and in pain.

Rynn was hurt. Riddick was hurt. His leg all slashed open by the creature. Caroline realized the opportunity that was before her. She knows she can easily get to the skiff and leave Rynn and Riddick there to die like they tried to do to her. Or would she take Riddick and leave Rynn to die? Her choice was simple.

"Come on, Riddick. I've got ya." Caroline tried to help him to his feet.

All Rynn could do was watch helplessly.

"Not me. Save Rynn!" He grunted out in pain.

"Screw her. I'm saving you." Caroline managed to help him stand on his own two feet. She stood in front of him, their faces inches from each other. Caroline mesmerized at the sight and closeness of Riddick that she didn't even see Rynn creep behind her. She knew she was there when she took in a sharp intake of breath, the bottle of worms fell from her hand and Rynn stepped aside to grab it, to hold it up. Despite the pain Rynn was in there was no way Caroline was going to be the one to get off this rock and leave Rynn to die and take her man. No way.

Caroline's reached around to her back, feeling her blood gush out and feeling a huge slash across it. She knew she was done for.

Rynn got one last shot in on her, stabbing her in her sweet spot before yanking the shiv out from her body to allow even more of her blood to pool out, giving the creatures more blood to smell so they wouldn't gun for Riddick anymore.

It worked.

"Nice knowing you, Caroline." Sarcasm in Rynn's voice as she watched a creature land and impail its spike into Caroline, giving her another stab. "Told you you would pay, didn't I?"

Caroline gave Riddick a smile before she was ripped away into the darkness.

Riddick fell back down to the ground as did Rynn. "Can you make it?" He asked.

"I can."

"No you can't." He looked over to her, about ready to lose consciousness. He knew she was in worse shape than he so he mustered up all his strength, pushing the pain aside to carry Rynn bridal style back to the skiff.

* * *

Riddick in the pilots seat. Jack next to him in the co-pilots seat. Imam sitting on a little bench in the back and Rynn laying on the floor, on her back, her wound opened up, bleeding and hurting. She was fighting to stay conscious.

Riddick gave the skiff full power when all of the sudden everything stopped and he turned all the lights off in the skiff powering it down.

"Riddick? What are you doing?" Jack asked.

A creature landed on the front of the skiff's windshield, which spooked them all, banging its head, trying to get in.

"Can we just get the hell our of here now?" Jack's voice laced with fear.

"We can't leave." Riddick's intense, shined eyes staring ahead, starring at the creatures as more started surronding the skiff. He waited for a few seconds before giving the skiff full power, hitting the lights. "Without saying goodnight." Riddick fully powered the ship back on the flames and the lights made the creatures burn up and die. Riddick plowed through them until they had enough power to finally get off that planet and into space.

The ride was silent for the most part. Everyone breathing a huge sigh of relief. Thankful they were alive.

Jack made note of something important. "We may run into another ship. Could even be a merc ship. So what the hell do we tell them about you two?"

Riddick looked back at Rynn over his shoulder before looking back to Jack. "Tell 'em we're dead. We died somewhere on that planet." Riddick's features softened as he took Jack's hand in his and looked out the window again, his head rested against the seat, relaxing a bit before he went back to check on his love. Riddick had Imam sit in the pilots chair to help Jack keep an eye out for mercs or whatever else they may run into.

Riddick loomed over Rynn, straddle her body, his legs on either side of her hips and his hands on either side of her shoulders. She felt his hot breath on her face and the side of her neck as he left kisses. "Stay with me, baby." His deep voice so soft. So kind. Caring.

She moaned and shifted under Riddick a little, trying to eleveate the pain from her wound. "I'm trying. I'm just so tired." She managed to mumble out.

Riddick brushed the hair out of her eyes and placed a kiss on her lips. "There's no med kit here so hang on until we reach a jump." Riddick lifted her shirt up to look over her wound. Thankfully, this time, she was bleeding but not like before. The creature's spike didn't stab into her very far so it wasn't as bad but still hurt like hell.

"We could stop at my home. Rynn can get care there." Imam offered.

"First jump we come across, holyman. We stop than we go to your world." Riddick repeated since he was the one in charge.

"Hey..." Rynn reached for Riddick's tank bringing his attention back to her. She pulled on his shirt to bring him down closer to her placing a kiss to his lips. "Thank you. For everything."

Riddick gave her a soft smile. "You are making me soft, woman." Stating the fact.

She chuckled turning her face away from him to look at Jack who had her eyes locked on her.

Riddick bent down to whisper in her ear. "Don't think your getting out of that punishment either."

With a smile Rynn looked back to Riddick. "What punishment?"

"Punishment for making me go back for them."

"Thank you again."

"Like I said. Punishment later."

"I look forward to it." An ear to ear smile on her face.

With a playful growl his face got closer to hers to give her more of a passionate, loving kiss. His hand going to the back of her neck, his fingers twisting in her hair. Rynn's hand went to the back of his neck as well, to bring him more closer to her to deepen the kiss, to have their tongues dance in each others mouths.

"You guys are gross." Jack said.

That made the two stop kissing and laugh. Rynn looked over at her with a warm smile.

Riddick lightly gripped her chin to turn her head, wanting her attention back to those shined eyes. "I love you."

He made loving, warm tears come to Rynn's eyes.

He bent down and placed a soft kiss to her forehead. "Rest." His voice but a whisper as he stood up and went back to the pilots chair. Imam went and joined Rynn on the floor, Jack followed, as everyone enjoyed looking at all the stars, enjoyed the sights that space had to offer.

* * *

*One more to go...or will there be more? Keep reading to find out! :)


	19. Epilogue

*Do read my notes at end of story. :)

* * *

Epilogue: New Mecca, Helion System two weeks later:

Everyone thought Riddick and Rynn were dead but they still didn't take the chance of being out in the open.

They layed low.

Imam said they were more than welcome to stay as long as they liked. Riddick opted to stay until the sun went down again. That would give him enough time to tend to Rynn's wound as well as his.

Jack, being her cute little self popped her head in the guest room every now and than while Imam did his best to keep the girl away.

"Enough with the interruptions." Riddick stormed to the door to lock it.

Rynn chuckled. "She's not hurting anything, Riddick."

He turns to face her, quickly disposing of his clothing.

Her eyes glazed, set over Riddick's nude body, noticing he was saluting her.

"Time for that punishment."

Rynn sits back on her elbows, arching an eyebrow. "We're actually going to have sex in Imam's home?"

"What gave it away?" He teased.

"That's disrespectful, Riddick."

"Don't care."

He stalks to the bed placing one knee onto the mattress to reach for her pants, pulling them down her legs and completely off of her, not bothering with her top.

Riddick kneels down, going to his knees, gripping her lower legs. "Spread 'em." He orders. When she does his head disappears between her thighs.

At the first contact of his tongue Rynn collapses back on the bed.

Riddick notices the enjoyment, the pleasure he is giving her and stops. "Wait a minute." He crawls up the bed, hovering over her half naked body. "This is suppose to be punishment not pleasure." He purrs out.

"Punishment? Pleasure." She snorts and waves her hand. "Tomato. Tamato. You get the picture." She adds with a wink.

"Is that right?" Riddick sits back on his heels grabbing her by the ankles and quickly flips her to her stomach. His hand reaches for her hair, fisting in it, yanking back, making her neck and back arch, making her go on all fours, which is what he wanted. He adds the final touch when he reaches over to grip his shiv placing it against her throat. Her body stiffened at the contact of the cold blade but soon relaxed as it gave her added thrill. He aligned himself with her and rammed into her from behind with little lubrication.

"Ahh!" She screamed from the sudden penetration.

There was no slow pace to Riddick he hit her from behind with a rapid pace, his hips smacking against her while still clutching her hair and the shiv still pressed to her throat.

"Stop." Rynn managed to get out inbetween his assulting thrusts.

"No." A guttural growl.

"Please."

He wasn't hurting her. He was just going too fast for her liking. She didn't want to be taken aggressively this time despite his words of punishment.

Riddick did as she asked. He stayed still inside of her, letting go of her hair and removing the blade from her throat placing it back on the table.

Rynn was the one to move her body, to crawl away, feeling him leave her as she turned around to face him. "I want you on your back."

A feral smile spread across his handsome face and he did as she asked. She straddled him, her legs on either side of his hips, getting comfortable before grabbing him and slidding down onto him, both letting out deep guttural moans.

"Much better." Rynn moved and grinded him slowly before she picked up her pace. She leaned forward, her hands removed from his chest and was now on the pillow. Her breasts flapping in his face as she snapped her hips rapidly up and down, hammering down on him like you would a nail. His hands steadied her as she turned herself around, tired of that position, while he was still inside her. Her back was now facing him as she continued to work herself towards orgasm.

"Fuck! I'm almost there." She screamed.

"Me too, baby. Keep going."

"Oh fuck! Riddiiiccck!" She screamed out his name again as she came, hard, followed by Riddick groaning out his release, throbbing inside of her, empting himself deep into her.

In that short time sweat glissened their bodies.

She got off of Riddick once he shrunk and left her body. She felt his seed run down her legs.

She collapsed laying next to him on her stomach. As soon as her head hit the pillow she was out.

Riddick leaned over to kiss her forehead, to gaze upon his beauty. With little sorrow in those eyes of his, he whispered. "I'm sorry for what has to be done."

* * *

*First and foremost THANK YOU! for making this story such a success. I am very pleased at how well this story did. I never would have thought it was possible but if it wasn't for YOU it wouldn't have been. So no matter how you should your support I thank you again! *Warm Hugs*

-Now onto the note I promised you. I will be writing a sequel or continuation from where this story left off. I had a blast writing this that I have to continue Rynn and Riddick's story. So I hope you will stick with me and read the sequel to this which will be titled "The Infamous Lives Of Riddick And Rynn Continue." I have already got started and I am going to do my best to make the sequel bigger and hopefully better than the first one. I can tell you it is more of a challenge to write but I'm loving it! I plan on throwing quite a bit more of my original writing into it that I hope you will enjoy and I hope to live up to the expectations I have informed you about but I'll let you be the judge of that. :) Be sure to put me on your authors alert list so you get my updates. :)

- I want to make a note of this too to make this clear. Even though I did pick on Caroline in my story I did like her in the movie. The way I had written her in and killed her off was just that. Writing. Nothing personal to the character of Caroline Fry.

-Also you will get to see what Rynn looks like in my story pic to the sequel. So be on the look out for it. I will do my best to have the first chapter up, hopefully, somtime next week. Again thank you for keeping their adventure going! I truly hope you will enjoy the sequel just as much as you have enjoyed this one...if not more. :)

-Finally If you haven't seen the new Riddick movie yet. Go. See. It! It's the bomb!


End file.
